


Signs and Warnings

by PurpleMango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Brotp, Civil War Team Iron Man, Lesbian Maria Hill, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Burn, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: Natasha watched people.And since most of the team was still irritated with the way she’d switched teams multiple times during the ‘Civil War’ (even if it led to the team staying in the Tower again), she found herself shying to the shadows and just watching.Tony Stark smiled too much. He talked too loud around the team, but then she’d see the way his face would fall when he thought no one was looking.He would give them all gleaming weapons, hand crafted, and then act like an ass so that no one would thank him.He did this on purpose. Like an elaborate game of emotional chicken.So Natasha decided to break the rules of his game a little bit.





	1. Feeling Withdrawn or Isolated

Natasha watched people. 

It was her job, the one thing she’d done for all her life. And she liked to think she was good at it too.

She’d been doing it more, staying to the background, most of the team still irritated with the way she’d switched teams multiple times during the ‘Civil War’ (even if it led to the team staying in the Tower again). 

She found herself shying to the shadows now that neither of the teams really trusted her.

But this was bugging her. 

Tony Stark.

He smiled too much, talked too loud around the team, but she’d see the way his face would fall when he thought no one was looking.

And eventually Natasha had to admit, even to herself that she’d been wrong. 

Tony Stark wasn’t narcissistic. Not really. 

He would give them all gleaming weapons, hand crafted, and then act like an ass so that no one would thank him.

He did this on purpose. Like an elaborate game of emotional chicken.

So Natasha decided to break the rules of his game a little bit.

 

Tony talked loud, made his bid for most annoying person in the room, then would usually take his leave to the lab right when the others were doing something social. 

Tonight was no different.

Tony wandered in right as dinner was coming around, Natasha watching as he teased and jabbed at everyone’s sore spots just enough, before grabbing a plate of food and saluting the room. “Well my fantastic friends! I have a new upgrade for the suit to work on!”

Steve narrowed his eyes from the edge of the kitchen. “You said you’d stay for movie night!”

She caught the man tense a bit, before he smiled over his shoulder. “Maybe next time...”

The elevator doors were closing, but before they could, she slid in, her own plate in hand. 

Tony looked up, surprised. “Natasha?”

“Sorry.” She gave him a slight smile. “The team’s giving me a headache and they don’t like me right now anyways. So i’m gonna hide out in my rooms.”

Tony’s eyes widened slightly.

“Read a book... Maybe take a bubble bath.” Natasha pressed the button for her floor. “Who knows? I might even go crazy and make myself hot chocolate.”

Tony’s lips quirked up. “Well if you’re not too busy, you can come down to the lab with me. Truth be told, I’m probably going to just get drunk and watch Star Wars.”

“How about I bring my warmest blanket, some hot chocolate, and we skip the alcohol?”

Tony smiled, realer than anything she’d seen in a while. “Deal.”

Then before she knew what she was doing, Natasha was laying on the small sofa in Tony’s lab, blanket wrapped around both of them. Tony himself was asleep on her shoulder. 

She took a sip of the warm drink in her hands, her chest feeling lighter than in had in days.

 

And after a mission when Natasha walked into the lab, crushed Widow Bites in hand, Tony just smiled. “Gotta be more careful Red.” He shook his finger sternly, his eyes smiling. “Those take a precise hand to do the wiring.”

“Teach me.”

Tony froze, looking at her like she’d just shot her dog. 

“Teach me how to do the wiring. It’ll be a good distraction from Steve’s lectures, it’ll give me a good excuse to be down here, and you won’t have to do it whenever I break them.” Natasha smiled thinly. “Plus, I learn pretty fast.”

Tony blinked, before nodding and waving her over. “Yeah. Okay.... I can’t blame you for wanting to get away from Captain Spangles, his lectures suck.”

They spent the rest of the day talking engineering and when Natasha held up the new Widow Bites, Tony cheered. “You did it! And it’s not half-bad!”

Natasha whacked his arm lightly. “Be quiet.”

Tony took her arm. “This calls for a party!”

According to FRIDAY it was 5AM. But since neither of them were tired, Tony put on rock music and they danced around the kitchen, badly trying to make a cake. It turned out lopsided, but they decorated it with slightly runny icing anyway, laughing as they got more icing on each other more than on the cake.

“TURN DOWN THE-” The music cut off. “MUSIC!” Standing in the doorway was Clint and Steve, both wearing frowns.

“Oh no. We’ve been caught.” Tony raised his hands. “Officer, I can explain. We decided to bake a cake because-”

"No!" Natasha gasped, clinging to Tony. "Darling! Don’t tell him! He’ll separate us for sure!” 

Tony giggled madly, making her laugh. 

“Tasha! What’re you doing with  _ him _ ?”

Tony seemed to sober up and something in Natasha prickled. This was  _ their  _ moment and the others weren't going to ruin it. “Barton, what does it look like? I painted a fucking smiley face on him with icing because we’re _on crack_?”

Tony snorted. “I don’t know… That powdered sugar…”

She looked down at her shirt, which had splotches of white on it. “Okay. So we might be on crack. Deal with it.” Tony chuckled into his hand and she picked up the tray the cake was on. “Come on Mr. Monopoly, we have a cake to eat.”

“Right behind you, Red Death!”

And as the doors close, all Clint and Steve could hear was: 

“Your nicknames suck, Tin Man.”

“ _They do not!_ ”


	2. Self Loathing

It was all Natasha could do not run as she followed the shouting, instead letting her steps be soft against the wooden floors, make sure her heals wouldn't click.

“-kidding? I was fine with him _in cryo_! He wasn’t a problem there!”

“He’s not a problem here either! T’challa said his programming is broken and I believe him!” That was Steve, voice disappointing in a way that she'd only heard him use with Tony.

Tony sucked in a hard breath and Natasha peered around the corner. 

His eyes flicked up to her and the tenseness seemed to dissipate from his shoulders. “Fine. You can give him the tour... Stark Industries needs me in China for a week of so.”

Without another word, Tony was storming out of the conference room and Natasha easily keeping pace with him. 

“China?” She tried to keep her face neutral.

“Pepper said I didn’t need to go, but I think I will anyways.” Tony glanced at her, and she wondered if he saw something, because he smiled shakily. “I might need a translator though... Wanna come with? It’s bound to be exciting...”

She nodded. “I’ll get my bag together. When do we leave?”

“As soon as possible. Barnes gets here anytime now because Rogers refused to inform me that my parent’s killer-” Tony took a shaky breath and Natasha frowned, dragging the man to the elevator. 

“Get your stuff together and meet me on the flight deck. I’ll fly the quinjet to the airport.”

Tony nodded, eyes grateful. “Thanks for coming.”

She got off at her floor, smirking at him. “Are you kidding? And miss a trip to China? No way.”

 

Natasha tapped her foot on the deck, glancing at her watch. Something was wrong. 

Tony was late.

She made her way through the main floor to the elevator, freezing when she entered the large main room. 

The team was basically crowding Tony, making it so he had to stand across from Barnes, who just looked slightly confused. 

“Come on _Stark_! Just apologize! Or build him a new arm or _something_!”

Clint’s jeer made her hackles rise, and she growled lowly. “Step. Away. From him.”  Eyes glanced over at her, and when no one moved she drew her gun.  “FRIDAY? You’ll back me up if I murder someone right?”

_ “No one will ever know, Miss Romanoff.” _

She smirked venomously. “See? This whole tower is on my side. Now step away from him.” 

The others stepped away, eyeing her, and Tony stumbled her way. Quickly putting away her gun, she took the bag he was holding and slung his arm over her shoulder, helping him out of the room. “Come on handsome. We’re almost on the plane.”

She carefully helped him to sit on one of the Quinjet benches, getting the jet ready for flight.

“Nat- Natash-” 

Natasha spun around, seeing Tony was gasping, rocking in place. She cursed under her breath. “FRIDAY, can you get us to the airstrip?”

_ “I can. Please help Boss though. He seems to be suffering from a panic attack.” _

She felt the plane start up, and knelt down in front of Tony. “Hey. Tony. Remember that time I put salt in Clint’s coffee instead of sugar? Or that one time that we got Steve so drunk he thought that the lamp was stupidly beautiful and started calling it Doll? That was pretty funny, but I think my favorite was when Sam tried to hit on pepper and she threw her shoe at him. He _deserved_ that.”

And when the man stopped shaking, she sat down next to him, but kept on talking until the jet landed. 

 

Apparently she was semi-famous in China. No not as famous as Tony (who was pouting off in the corner), but since she was fluent in the language and she was well liked, she was currently talking to a group of high-powered businessman about how great Stark Industries was.

Eventually she excused herself, and sidled up to Tony, champagne in hand. “Hey frowny-face.”

Tony pouted more, reaching for her glass which she pulled away, giving him the other glass she was holding instead. And when Tony took a sip, he looked at her incredulously. “Apple juice? Seriously?”

She shrugged. “My drink is only half champagne half apple juice. Mostly because i’m not really looking to be drunk my first night in a space without the others making us hide in your lab.”

“Fair enough.” Tony grumbled.

Natasha smiled, looping her arm around his. “Come on. We have rich people to win over.”

Still grumbling, he let himself be pulled along.

 

Natasha was itching for her gun and knowing she left it in the huge penthouse suite they were staying at on purpose, she made herself resist the urge to gut the guy in front of her with her concealed knives.

This- This lump of putrid flesh had taken one look at them, linked by arm, and started trying to impress her by insulting Tony. 

“Tony Stark!” 

Tony grimaced slightly, but it was quick enough for her to catch. He leaned over to her. “No matter what this guy says, he’s a high up businessman, and neither of us can kill him.”

So that left her here, wanting to hang this guy out the window by the toes, but not being able to do anything.

“I have not seen you in ever! You are very rich, that is your superpower, right?” The man grinned at her, but if the smile she sent back was tight lipped and dripping with threats, he didn’t seem to notice. “You are made of money! You can fight with tin can!”

The group around them laughed.

She smiled politely, her arm squeezing a bit tighter on Tony’s. “Yes, well, I’m sure you win practically the same number of battles with that suit alone.”

Tony chuckled into his almost empty glass. The man was dressed in a garish suit which was decorated with the design of Pac Man, but if you stepped away, it just looked like he had multicolored dots on him. Not a great choice of apparel, and compared to Tony’s dark blue suit, the man looked ridiculous.

But the fellow took her words like a compliment, puffing out his chest. “Yes. I have started my own clothing. It is very successful. Very big in America.”

Natasha smiled. “I think my friend, Clint might have one of your suits. In fact, he loves it.”

Again, both Natasha and Tony were left smirking, because the only way Clint Barton had any sense of fashion was when Natasha threatened him into putting on clothes she’d gotten for him.

“Oh, darling, you’re glass is empty. Why don’t we get something to drink.” She then nodded to the man, pulled Tony away. 

“You really didn’t like him.” 

She looked back at him. “Well anyone who can say the only thing you have going for you is your money  _ deserves  _ to have themselves thrown off a building.” 

Tony looked slightly uncomfortable at that, and she shook her head. The poor man had never had someone in his corner like she was determined to be.

“Okay, enough thinking Mr. Moneybags, you owe me a dance.”

Tony chuckled, seeming to feel more comfortable with the teasing, leading her onto the dance floor. "You're on, _Comrade_."

Natasha chuckled under her breath, laying her head on his shoulder. "Shhh... Your horrible nicknames can rest for a night."

"Can they though?"

"Do you want to wake up with all your organs?"

Tony huffed. "Got it." 

And that was where they stayed for most of the night, swaying on the dance floor and ignoring the world around them. 


	3. Feelings of Helplessness and Hopelessness

Tony sighed deeply and Natasha lifted one of the cucumbers on her eyes to look at where Tony was getting a massage. “What're you thinking so deeply about? I can hear your brain working from here.”

Tony glanced up at her. “Its our last day here. Steve's already called me six times. We can't stay away much longer.”

Natasha shrugged, taking off the other cucumber as well, eating them. “Why don't we have our own movie nights? Invite that spider-kid, Rhodey, and anyone that doesn’t like the others.”

Tony looked like he was considering this, before smiling. “I did some renovations to the Compound… How about inviting a new team to stay with us there?”

“Sounds like fun. Want me to break the news to the ex-vengers?”

Tony looked grateful. “You are a godsend, Natasha Romanoff. What would I do without you?”

“Die, probably.”

 

Natasha calmly shook her head. “No. I’m not coming back to you, I only let Barnes go because of an old favor I had to repay. And no, I don’t like any of you.” The group gaped at her. “Okay, maybe Sam. He’s funny. And Scott, I don’t really know you. But the rest of you? Well, color me  _ not impressed _ .”

She started for the door.

“Natasha!” Natasha looked back to Clint, raising an eyebrow. The man looked slightly devastated. “Nat, you can’t leave…”

“Barton, don’t tell me what to do.” Natasha spun on her heel, stalking out.

She had a friend to talk to.

 

Natasha watched a woman arguing with a man a few tables over in the small coffee shop.

“What do you mean it’s not good enough? I worked a better job than this when I was a kid!”

The man looked around. “Please, Maria, lower your voice.”

“Lower my voice! Y’know what, screw you!”

The woman stood up, storming past her and out the door. Natasha smirked, calmly standing and put down a twenty, following the woman. 

She found the dark-haired woman leaning over a park bench, hands gripping the metal like she was going to punch the first person that talked to her.

Natasha slid onto the bench. “Maria Hill… Job troubles?”

Hill looked up, taking a deep breath and unclenching her hands so she could sit down next to Natasha. “He wanted something I couldn’t give… What do you want Romanoff?”

She shrugged. “You look tired.”

“I’m tired of men. They-” The woman clenched her hands. 

Natasha nodded, looking back out over the park. “What if I could give you a job?”

“A mission?” Hill’s eyes were wary.

“Job. As a handler. For a new team. Stark needs someone to liaison for this new group and he needs someone who knows what they’re doing.” Natasha let her lips curl up. “None of the  _ others _ . Just Stark, Rhodey, Pepper, and I.” 

Hill hummed, but seemed to relax and Natasha knew that the woman had made up her mind already. 

“Think about it. And when you do decide you want to stop working under stupid men that don’t know you’re potential, come to the compound.” Natasha held out a small card with an address on it, then winked. “Pepper will be your partner, to handle the business parts of course.”

Natasha’s boots were a steady rhythm on the ground as she started to walk away.

“Wait!” She turned to see Hill jogging over. “I’ll get to work with Pepper? And no one can give me orders?”

“Other than Pepper, not really. Complaints can be made to the Accords Council, but other than that, you’re a free woman.”

Hill grinned. “You got yourself a deal, Natasha.”

“I knew Pepper would trip you up.”

“Hey!” Hill looked slightly offended, but the red on her cheeks gave her away. “She’s a goddess and you can’t deny that!”

“You’re such a hopeless lesbian.” 

“Oh fuck off.  _ You  _ like a billionaire with a death wish.”

Natasha scowled at the woman whom she considered her sister. “Be quiet. That’s highly classified.” They both slid into the car Natasha had borrowed from Tony, and she threw a folder into Hill’s lap. “One more trip before we go to the Compound. Ready for your first job?”

Hill grinned. “Bring it on.”

The car sped off into the streets of New York.

 

Tony was standing outside a small building when they pulled up, and he seemed to be pacing back and forth. When she stepped out, he stopped his pacing, looking up. “Nat! Oh thank god. I don’t know if I can- is this really a good idea? I mean who’ll lead the team on the battlefield? We may need Rogers-”

“ _ Please _ don’t finish that sentence.” Hill looked slightly sick. “No one needs that guy. He’s a  _ moron _ .”

She glared at the woman, who just held up her hands. Rolling her eyes, Natasha pulled Tony into a hug. “Hey. Calm down I-Robot, you’ll do fine. They’re going to have to at least listen to you.”

Tony snorted, squeezing her tightly, before stepping back and taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, let’s do it.” He put his sunglasses on, brushed back his hair, and like that became a different person. Cool, collected, suave Tony Stark. 

Maria and her shared a look before she knocked on the door.

 

Most of the group, the self proclaimed ‘Defenders’, weren’t all that happy to see them. However that was probably because when the man (that looked to be blind) led them in the room, most of the eyes were on Tony.

But when Natasha entered, the frowning woman in the corner looked surprised, standing up. “Natasha?”

She smiled, meeting the woman in clasping each other’s arms. “Hey Jess. How you doing?”

Jessica Jones snorted. “I have to be around these losers. How do you think I am?” 

She laughed, pulling the woman into a hug. “You call that hard? Try being lectured by Captain America.” Hearing scoffs around the room, Natasha tapped Jess’ arm. “Hey, by the way, you should come train with us. Tony here’s starting up a new team without those other fools, and I think you’d like the others.”

Jessica looked to be considering it, and glanced at the others.

Natasha smiled. “The rest of you are invited, of course.”

“Actually, I think I might need more than that.” Tony fixed on Matt, who Natasha had heard about through both SHIELD and Jess. “Tony Stark. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I hear you’re a pretty good lawyer…”

Tony didn’t offer to shake hands and Matt didn’t offer.

“I will consider being a lawyer for this new team and maybe training, but I have business in Hell’s Kitchen.”

Luke looked at Jessica and Natasha, who were still attached, and shrugged. “Never hurts to train with new people.”

Natasha reluctantly broke with Jessica to look at Danny. “And you Mr. Rand?”

The blonde man in question just smiled and gave Natasha a big hug. “Hey Nat.”

She laughed, patting the man on the back. “Danny… Get off me.”

“Okay.” The man leg go and she rolled her eyes. “Here’s the address to the compound. Come whenever you can, and if you need some type of transportation, we’d be happy to provide.”

Natasha smiled at the group one last time, before hooking her arm with Tony and walking with him out.

“They liked you a lot.”

She looked at him. “They liked you too.”

“Not really, but I can’t blame them…”

“Tony…” Natasha shook her head, opening the passenger door for him before walking around and sliding into the driver’s side while Hill sat in the back. “Let’s go home. I wanna take a break. Watch a movie.”

"Popcorn and hot chocolate?"

She smiled. "Sure thing, Tony Stank."

Tony wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the drive, but it was well worth it for Maria's hour long laughing fit.

He would talk to her once she got the hot chocolate out.


	4. Excessive Drinking

Natasha was in the middle of making omelets (with respects to Danny, who was surprisingly amazing at dicing ingredients), when Tony stumbled in, hanging off Jessica's arm like a soggy paper towel. 

The smell of booze hit Natasha in the face and she grimaced, eyeing the two as they both slumped on the bar stools. “Fun night?”

Jess must’ve heard the underlying steel in her voice, because the woman glanced up. “Just talked. Connected over our shared interests. Drinking mostly…” Jess’ smirk was sharp. “And how much we hate people messing with our brains.” 

Natasha set an omelette down in front of the woman, plate clattering on the counter top, and she pretended to miss how both of them winced. “Well. Good to see you two are behaving like adults.”

Jess let her eyes narrow. “What does  _ that  _ mean?”

Natasha huffed, turning back to the stove. “Nothing.”

Footsteps entered the kitchen, warm arms wrapping themselves around her. “Good morning lovely. How is everything this-” Hill looked from her to other two. “Oh i'm interrupting something. Awkward...”

“You didn’t interrupt anything. I was just finishing up omelettes. Wanna go for a walk with me?” Natasha clicked off the stove.

Hill looked like she was going to say no, but something on Natasha’s face must have changed her mind. “Yeah… Sure.”

 

Natasha paced the expanse of the gym, practically growling. “He’s been sober since I came to the Tower! _Sober_! And then one night with  her and he’s back to drinking! How did I think this was a good idea?”

Hill sighed from where she was sitting on a bench, watching Natasha pace. “Because Jess is your friend? Because you want Tony to have good people around him-” Hill kept talking, even as Natasha tried to open her mouth. “Because they **are** good people...  You know Jess. She’s just self-destructive.”

Natasha stopped pacing, running a hand through her hair. “Yeah… I know.”

“Then why not tell me what I did wrong instead of talk behind my back?” Natasha looked up, meeting Jessica’s eyes from where the woman was leaning against the gym doorway. 

“I’m sorry Jess. I just-”

“You like him.” Jessica smirked. “Which I support 100%. He’s an okay guy and I think you two deserve each other, emotionally-challenged that both of you are… But why are you mad at me?”

“He’s an alcoholic. Recovering.”

Jessica’s face twisting into the closest thing to guilt she could show without breaking out in hives. “I didn’t-” She tried weakly. “I’m sorry, I thought-”

“It’s okay Jess. I don’t blame you anymore than I did a second ago.”

“Oh. _Thanks_.” Jess rolled her eyes. “Hey, also, Stark was asking for you. Thought you might wanna know.”

Natasha looked at Hill, who just waved her hand. “Go. Your prince charming awaits.”

“S hut up!  We both remember how you tripped over your own feet when Pepper called you Maria yesterday.” Natasha started out the door, chuckling when a shoe was thrown at the space she’d just been standing in.

 

“Hey Titanium-Guy. How’s the hangover?”

Tony looked her way, raising his mug in a halfhearted salute. “Coffee. It does wonders for the soul.”

Natasha leaned against the counter. “That has alcohol in it, doesn’t it.”

“What? Noooooooo…” Tony took a sip, before grinning sheepishly. “Okay,  _ maybe. _ It _ might  _ have some vodka in it...”

She sighed, moving around the bar to sit next to him on a stool. “What did you want to see me about Tony?”

“Just curious. How do you know Jessica? I mean was it from before the avengers or…” He doesn’t say ‘ _ when you deserted my team and went off the grid _ ’, but they both know it’s there.

“From after.” Natasha pursed her lips as Tony nodded and looked down into his mug like it could solve all his problems. “You know… I never really apologized. For betraying you in Berlin.”

_ (She remembered the way she’d shown up in the penthouse of the tower, covered in blood with a bullet hole through her shoulder, and asked Tony to take back the other team.  _

_ Remembered the way his hands were steady as he stitched her up, attentive as he let her ramble about how the he should let the others back into his home if Barnes stayed in Wakanda.  _

_ Recalled him taking a deep breath and then leaving her in the hospital room with the promise he’d try, try to make this all right.  _

_ But, she didn’t remember ever apologizing for leaving Tony when he needed her most, for dropping of the face of the earth.) _

“You don’t have to.” 

Natasha knows by the way his voice is tight that he’s still hurt over it though. 

“I’m still sorry.”

“You- You were the last one. The last original Avenger on my side...” Tony shook his head. “Not that it matters now either way.”

“I believed in the Accords. I believed in you. But-” She paused, thinking about how at the time she’d been so afraid and unsure. How the people she’d made her family had been falling apart and she couldn’t choose a side for fear of losing the other. 

How in the end, she’d pretty much lost both sides.

Tony finally looked at her, eyes sad. “You don’t have to do this.”

Natasha doesn’t listen, pushes on anyway, because she _does_  have to do this. The others weren’t coming back.  “I couldn’t fight them. Couldn’t hurt them... for fear of being rejected.”

Tony nodded, looking back down at his cup. “I guessed as much.” 

Even though he doesn’t say it, they both know that she’s forgiven.

She smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

 

Natasha had been digging through FRIDAY’s database (after letting FRIDAY that she was doing so) and playing a sort of game of hide-and-go-seek with the AI, when she had found it.

Tony, the  _ idiot _ , had labelled it “Sex Tape #6” and out of curiosity, Natasha had clicked on it (She was pleading the fifth on this one). 

However, it was not a sex tape.

And she wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved as she watched the dark video of dark shapes shuffling around. 

Then a light from off camera clicked on, and Natasha’s eyes narrowed.  That was Tony Stark.  Admittedly younger that she’d ever known him, but him all the same.

A man took the back of Tony’s neck into his hand, and- 

Natasha felt her hands curl around the chair arms, as she watched Tony be waterboarded.

The clinical side of her knew exactly how it worked. Hell, she’d done it herself to informants on missions before.  But the rest of her wished she didn't know. Wished she could get away from the part of her brain that was pointing out that these people were professional, they knew what they were doing.

The video ended, but Natasha just sat there, staring at her computer. “FRIDAY?”

_ “Yes Miss Romanoff?” _

“Does Tony…  _ like  _ the pool in the compound?”

_ “No Miss.” _

“Good.” Natasha uncurled her hands, not noticing the small indents in the metal chair as she walked out.

 

Tony glanced up. “You want... what?”

Natasha smiled. “A parkour gym. It’s structures could also be used by the team to practice fighting in different terrain.”

“Why the pool? Why not just build onto the gym?”

Natasha shrugged before picking up a screwdriver and leaning over Tony to tighten down one of the tiny screws on the device he was working on, lying out of her teeth. “I never learned to swim. It’s a character flaw, but also irrelevant in Russia.”

Tony snorted, before shrugging. “Okay. I see your point. FRIDAY? Can you call the contractors and propose this idea to them? I’ll pay the usual and extra if they can get it done soon.”

_ “Will do Boss.” _

She smiled, planting a kiss on Tony’s cheek before spinning around. “You’re a god-send you mad scientist! I owe you one.”

If Natasha got her way, Tony Stark would never have to face his fears in his own home.


	5. Difficulty Sleeping/ Insomnia

Natasha’s in the middle of playing a dangerous game of tag with the Defenders and Hill when the door opens and Tony strolls in. “Hey! Can we take a break in here?”

Slowly the others come out of hiding around the new parkour gym, and Natasha slides down a ramp in time to see a messy haired teen gape at the wooden structures, ramps and bars. “This is so cool Mr. Stark! I didn’t know you had a parkour gym!”

Natasha smiles proudly. “It was actually a pool, but I suggested this would be better for team training.”

The boy’s eyes move to her and suddenly it feels like she’s caught in the headlights of the teenager’s hero worship. “You’re- You’re her! Black Widow!”

Natasha sees the others start to move and Jessica points at the door, before they others migrate away from the room. However Natasha sees the frown that Matt directs at the kid, and something clicks in her brain. 

The door shuts.

“And you must be Spiderman, the rookie that Tony’s taking a liking to.”

The boy fumbles for a second. “What? Noooo… I’m Peter! Peter Parker? Tony’s intern?” He glanced at Tony, who just sighed. 

“It’s okay kid. Natasha obviously already knows.”

“Plus knowing means that you can train with me.” Natasha grinned at the boy.

The boy looked anxious for a second, before smiling. “You’re like my favorite Avenger!” He glanced at Tony, backtracking. “I mean other than Mr. Stark- and I may not like the way that you betrayed Mr. Stark either because he’s a good guy and if you do it again-”

“Kid!” Tony gave Peter an exasperated look. “She doesn’t need a shovel talk.”

Peter turned red, his hands fumbling. “Right! I just… It’s nice to meet you?”

Natasha smiled, ruffled her boy’s hair. “You too web-head.”

Walking away, she heard Tony chuckle. “She must really like you kid. She only make ridiculous nicknames for people she likes.”

“What’s your nickname Mr. Stark?”

“My nickname always changes. Last week it was jabs at my money, this week insulting my suit...” 

“She must like you a lot then.”

Tony seemed to choke on his coffee and Natasha smirked, going to find where the others went. 

She liked the kid already.

 

Natasha was painting Danny’s toenails green watching Pepper and Maria talk over tablets, mixing work with obvious flirting. Not that Maria Hill caught on to the fact Pepper was blatantly flirting back.

Danny cocked his head. “She’s really oblivious for a spy.”

“Sure is.” Natasha snorted, keeping her focus on the nail polish so she didn't just scream at the two women to just  _ kiss already _ .

_ “Miss Romanoff?” _

Natasha paused in her paining Danny’s little toe. “Yeah FRI? What’s up?”

_ “Boss is heavily sleep deprived and at this point usually needs someone to sleep next to or he’ll keep ignoring me and work himself to injury.” _

She glanced at Pepper. “You should-”

Pepper chuckled. “No no. Tony and I have come to an understanding and I wouldn’t get in bed with him if you paid me.”

Sighing, Natasha finished the last coat of nail polish. “Sorry...”

“Seems like most of the people around here are oblivious.”

Natasha glanced back at the man, before shaking her head. “Whatever you say, Fortune Cookie.”

 

The lab doors slid open as she got out of the elevator and she walked in, almost immediately sighing. “Tony you know not to weld things when you're sleep deprived! FRI cut the power!”

The flame died, and it took a second for Tony to look at it in confusion, before the man flipped up the welding helmet. “My other favorite spider! Why’re you here?”

“You need sleep Tony.” She slowly lifted the helmet off him, setting it down before she slid under one of his arms. “Let’s go. Bedtime.”

“I don’t wanna sleep!”

Natasha chuckled at the man, who sounded like a whiny kid when he was tired. “Well I want a nap and I need someone to stay next to me so I don’t sleepwalk and attack someone.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked tiredly, pushing the button to his floor. “Okay.

Rolling her eyes, she dragged the man to his room and pushed Tony onto his enormous bed. “Go to sleep you over-caffeinated Nokia.”

She was about to leave, when Tony started getting up. “But you said you needed a nap... I have things to make!”

Shaking her head, she kicked off her shoes, laying down on the other side of the bed. “Come on you half-baked cat-scan machine. Lay down.”

That was how Natasha found herself sleeping next to Tony Stark, the self-described genius billionaire  _ playboy  _ philanthropist.

 

Muttered words woke her up, but she stayed still, adjusting to waking up.

“Fuck fuck fuck she’s going to kill me! At least we’re both still dressed…” Tony muttered quietly, then hissed out “FRIDAY? Why’s Natasha Romanoff  _ in my bed _ ?”

FRIDAY sounded almost amused. _ “I asked her to take you to bed. You were very sleep deprived and would not have slept well without someone next to you. You sleep 80% longer when somebody in next to you Boss.” _

“Never mind the statistics! Why’d you pick  _ her _ ? Why not-”

Natasha sat up slowly, deciding that she didn’t want to hear what Tony was saying. Not looking at the man, she slid out of the bed, slipped on her shoes. “Sorry. I seem to have fallen asleep.”

Tony stood and she held up a hand, stopping him. 

“Don’t. Not right now Stark.” She sighed. “FRIDAY, please direct all notification like this to someone else next time… Waste of time, sleeping.”

Tony made a noise, but she didn’t let herself think about him. 

Nodding once, she opened the door, pausing in the doorway. “I hope you slept well Stark.” 

Then the heavy door shut loudly behind her as she left. 

Stopping by the main floor, Jessica smirked at her. “So? How was  _ ‘sleeping’  _ with Stark?”

“Feel free to shove that bottle up your ass Jessica.” Natasha grabbed the gun she’d hid in the freezer.

 Jess blinked. “Oh.” She frowned, eyes growing concerned. "What’re you doing? Natasha what happened?”

Natasha's smile was bitter. “It’s nothing. I have to go. Fury needs me on a mission. You know, work, things to do.”

A grip like iron grabbed her arm. “Natasha… You don’t work there anymore… What’s going on? Is it Tony? Do I have to kill him?”

“No. Don’t kill him. I’ll just feel guilty…” She let her face form the blank mask, before she frowned, shaking her head. “No it’s Barton. He called in a favor and I owe him one, so…” 

Natasha turned, meeting Tony’s eyes.  The man looked like lemon juice had been poured down his throat. “Going back to the others so soon?”

“Barton just needs one favor and I’ll be back. Something about hacking?”

“How long?”

Natasha shrugged. “Depends on the mission.”

Tony passed her, patting her shoulder. “Come back in one piece.” 

She nodded, starting for the elevator. “Oh, Tony?”

The man looked back at her.

Natasha smiled, holding up the tiny tracker he’d put on her. “I’ll forget you put this on me because I would rather  _ not  _ ruin our friendship right now.” She tossed it at the man’s feet, smiling thinly and getting in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone noticing a pattern to the chapter titles?  
> :) <3 (:


	6. Isolating One's Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that's mentioned is "Last Words" by Issac Gracie (I can't get it out of my head)  
> Hope this isn't to much angst for you.  
> <3

Natasha didn’t go anywhere near the Tower.

Didn’t actually want to hear Clint’s acidic words about Tony.

Just because she was mad at the genius didn’t mean she wouldn’t punch the archer if he started on one of his rants.

 

Instead, she found herself in a rundown bar in Virginia, singing karaoke.

_“How did I get here, and can I get back… I thought I was having fun, but no, I was just looking for the one… Always looking for the one.”_

Maria Hill walked in and Natasha closed her eyes, pretending like she didn’t exist for just a moment longer.

_“Well, your mind is empty and your heart is cold. And your last routines are getting old...  Now, people seeing through your web of lies. And they're fucking with the demons that pour inside… Ooh, and you say, how did I get here and can I get back?...”_

When she finished the song, she stepped down, ignoring the catcalls and cheering.

Hill watched as she slid into the seat next to her. “Sad songs really suit your voice.”

“Good thing that’s all I know how to sing then.” Natasha took a swig of Maria’s untouched beer. “Why are you here Maria? We both know Tony’s another one of the strays that I take in... But take a look at the other two; they either don't know who I am or hate me.”

“You two… work.”

Natasha snorted. “Barnes and I ‘worked’. Look how that turned out.”

Hill looked at Natasha, eyes firm. “I’m calling in a favor. Come back to the Compound. Quit moping and being emotional. It’s weirdly _human_ of you.”

“You’re one to talk, going out with Pepper the other day…”

Maria turned a light shade of red as they made their way out of the bar to where the Quinjet was waiting in a nearby field. “Be quiet will you? It was one lunch-date!”

“Lesbian.”

Hill’s lip curled up into a sneer. “Assassin.”

“Rule taking paper-pusher.”

“Slut.”

Natasha pursed her lips. “You’re an ass-kissing minion.”

Hill snapped. “And you’re in love with Tony Stark! We all have our flaws okay?”

“Rude.” Natasha stared out the window of the Quinjet at the night sky.

The plane was silent, symbolizing they were done fighting.

She clenched her hands and then un-clenched them again. “I’m screwed on this one, aren’t I…”

“I’m not sure yet, but the percentage isn’t in your favor.” Hill sighed when Natasha nodded stiffly. “Look, Nat, I know he cares about you but-”

“It’s fine.” Natasha smiled at the woman. “Really.”

They both pretended like her lips weren’t wobbling, because that’s what made them friends. They pretended to not notice the other’s moments of weakness if they didn’t want it to be noticed.

And at this moment, Natasha was ashamed of the tears that ran down her cheeks.

 

When the Compound came into sight, dawn was just breaking, and Natasha didn’t look in the least bit like she’d cried for the whole plane ride.

“You know, I envy you… You're not an ugly crier. You suck.” Hill’s words held no weight.

“Well you’re still bad at flying.” Natasha’s jab was just as weak, her throat still sore.

Jessica Jones stormed towards them. “Good! You’re back! _Yo_ _u_ can put them in their place!”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“The fucking merry _band of idiots_ , led by Captain _Ass-merica_ himself. They stormed the compound demanding you back… And I swear to god, I was just about to crush that little witch’s throat under my-” Jess took a deep breath, before smiled tightly. “Ready?”

Natasha cleared her throat, pretending like it didn’t hurt like hell, before nodding. “Let’s go. I have some pent up emotions that i’d like to punch right into Clint’s dumb face.”

“I get Rogers, for making my job a living hell.” Maria’s face was deadly.

Jess shrugged. "Fine with me." 

The three woman nodded, all starting towards the Compound.

 

“-not hard! You just have to give us back Natasha!” Clint’s whiny voice made Natasha grit her teeth.

“She went to go see you. I swear. She said something about some mission with hacking...” Tony sounded cool, but she could tell he was slightly panicking.

Natasha sped up her stride, throwing the doors open. “Now now boys. Let’s not fight. I have enough annoyance for both of you.” She looked at Clint. “Barton. Why are you here? I thought I told you you’re annoying?”

The man sputtered. “Natasha! You can’t possibly be choosing _Stark_ over us! This is just some ploy, some plot right?”

The whole room focused on her, but something seemed wrong, like walking into a room and forgetting why she was there.

 _She blinked, wondering why she was standing next to Stark._ _She should be over with-_

“You manipulative bitch!” Natasha shook her head, pulling out her knife and stepping towards Wanda. “I swear to god-”

The weird feeling in her mind was suddenly replaced with a thousand knives and she dropped to her knees, a cry of pain escaping her lips. 

“That’s it!” Jessica lunged past Natasha, landing a hit on Wanda that sent her flying across the room.

Everyone tensed, preparing to fight, and Natasha glimpsed something come over Barton’s eyes... before Wanda stood back up and it was gone.

Luke stepped forward, putting a hand on Jessica’s shoulder, but addressing the whole group. “We can solve this with words. Fighting us would be a bad idea.”

Steve’s face was solemn, but anyone who knew him could tell he was assessing them, getting ready for battle anyway. “Why, because you’ll beat us? We know how the battle at the airport went. You think you’ll be able to mess with us now? Where’s your War Machine? Your Black Panther?”

Tony’s jaw clicked shut at the mention of Rhodey.

Natasha stood, sheathing her knives and holding up her hands. “Look. None of us want to fight.”  _Lie._ She felt Jess narrow in on Wanda, knew Tony probably getting ready to call up the armor. Even Matt was taking off his black sunglasses and folding up his cane. “We don’t need anymore conflict. Walk away calmly and you can go back to the Tower, enjoy Tony’s generous hospitality.”

The interesting thing was, Barnes and Scott both looked uncomfortable, standing to the back like they didn’t want to be here. The man she knew as the Winter Soldier, all hard lines and dangerous intent, moved to Steve’s shoulder. His face was strangely confused. “If Natalia wants to stay, why are we getting ready to fight?”

Maria and Natasha glanced at each other.

Maria nodded, voice low. “Couldn’t hurt to try…”

Natasha fixed in on Barnes. “Because Rogers wants the glory of being the best protector, the best hero. And if he can make Tony look like the villain while doing it, then all the better… Did you know when we first met Wanda she used our nightmares against us? She was Hydra’s little puppet, a _willing_ volunteer too. I bet no one told you that.”

Barnes’ gaze shot to Wanda. “Steve, you’re letting her do that? Twist people’s minds?” The man shook his head, like he was disappointed, and looked to Tony. “Stark, I’m sorry I killed your parents. I’m sorry that I killed your mom and i’ll never forget it.”

Tony blinked, somewhat surprised. “It’s good you know how to take the blame for your actions. Not that I really blame you… In the end you were just the gun that Hydra used.”

“Do you mind… Can I stay here?”

Tony’s face went through a multitude of emotion, before settling. “Sure thing Popsicle. Just stay away from my donuts.”

Natasha looked at Scott. “Anyone that wants to cross over, join the Compound’s team, is more than welcome given they at least think about signing the Accords.”

Scott edged around the side of the room, coming to stand behind Natasha and Maria.

“Bucky?” Steve looked at the man, heartbroken.

“That’s not my name.”

The blonde man turned on Natasha. “You’re doing it again, messing with everyone's minds. You told me that Bucky and I could come back to America, that we’d be Avengers again!”

“And you were. You got pardoned. It was _your_ idea to keep up your macho posturing bullshit with the person that leads the whole team.”

“I lead the team!”

Natasha scoffed, hearing Maria snort from off to her side. “Then lead your team. Go on and lead them without Stark’s money, without his weapons. If you’re the leader, don’t go back to the Tower.”

Steve looked ready to punch her, but he knew he was out-matched, and instead glared at them as he stalked for the door. “Let’s go.”

The group started after him.

“Clint.” Natasha knew she had to try, knew that somewhere inside all the magic Wanda was using was the man she knew. “Clint, stay here.”

The man looked back, the same battle warring in his eyes.

“Please Clint. Stay with me. Think about Budapest.”

Clint took a step towards her, but then the witch was sliding a hand up his arm and he was lost. “Give it a break Natasha. Stop trying to twist everyone’s emotions to fit your purposes.”

The the others were gone.

 

Natasha turned to Maria, face flat and emotionless. “The percentage is _never_ in my favor. Can you believe I used to find that fun?”

Hill’s smile was softer than normal. “You got one of the two back.”

“Yeah… Guess that’s as good a place to start as any.” Natasha looked at Barnes, before shaking her head. “I really thought Barton would stay…”

“Yeah, well we didn’t expect the ex-vengers to crash the Compound looking for you.” Tony was frowning at her when she turned to look at him. “And what was that with Barton? He’s not invited to the party!”

Natasha shook her head. “You don’t understand. He should have stayed, or at least thought about it. Wanda must be messing with his mind.”

Tony’s eyes hardened. “Why? Because he won’t sleep with you again? So what he’s got another girl! Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement.”

Natasha felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over her.

Maria put a hand on her shoulder. “Stark doesn’t mean it. Nat, no one’s blaming you for wanting your brother back… ”

Tony seemed to be thrown for a curve. “Brother?”

Jessica glared at Tony. “Come on Tasha. I’m sure that you could use a hot bath.”

Natasha nodded, letting herself be pulled away by the two women. “Clint’s not coming back… Is he?”

Maria’s eyes were unusually pitting, only making her feel worse. “I’m sure that he’ll make it back to you eventually. He always does.”

 

Rhodey was back in the Compound, after visiting Dr. Helen Cho, and found her in the training room. “Hey.”

Natasha glanced at him, before turning back to sparring with Hill. “Colonel Rhodes.”

Maria and her engaged, fighting viciously for a few minutes before both backing away to study the other’s weaknesses.

“What happened between you and Tony?”

She missed a step, causing Hill to roundhouse kick her in the gut. “ _Focus_ Natasha.”

“Trying!” She muttered, getting back into her mindset as Hill backed away and they continued to circle each other.

“Did you sleep with him?”

Another misstep and this time Hill flipped her over, pinning her to the mats. “You’re going to get _killed_ for that man one day.” Hill’s voice was a low hiss. “Until you sort out your distractions train with someone else.” 

The woman stalked away.

Natasha pulled herself up, eyeing Rhodey. “I slept in his bed. Clothed. And he wanted nothing to do with me in the morning, didn’t even care that nothing had happened. I think, Colonel Rhodes, that's a clear indicator in where the boundaries of our relationship lie.”

The man looked at her for a long second. “Tony cares about you, that much is clear.”

“I’ve had someone tell me that already, but thank you for the re-iteration.... I think that my head’s still a little scrambled from this whole mess.” Natasha unwrapped her hands.

Rhodes nodded. “I like you Natasha, but if you hurt Tony…”

“If I hurt Tony, feel free to try to race Peter Parker and about six other people for the knife that kills me.” Natasha staked past him. “Always a pleasure Colonel.”

 

Natasha was singing the same song from the rundown bar, stirring hot chocolate, when Tony stumbled into the kitchen. She felt him stare at her, but didn’t look up.

“Bad dreams?”

She shrugged, looking down at her mug, not about to tell the man that she’d seen Wanda rip Clint’s heart out just like the girl had done to Ultron. “New ones, that's for sure.”

"I didn't know Clint was your brother."

Natasha brought the hot mug to her cheek, basking in the warmth that seeped into her skin, humming that haunting tune under her breath. "I know." Her eyes slipped closed. "He legally adopted me into his family after I almost died on a mission so that he'll get my remains when I die."

"When?"

She focused on the warmth against her cheek. "We all die eventually Stark."

The kitchen fell into a lapse of silence.

The man started the coffee pot, eyeing her. “We’re alright… right? You seem oddly distant.”

Natasha let one of her eyes open lazily, looking at the man. She let the mug settle on the table, sliding off the bar stool. “I’m sure that’s how I always am Stark… Cold, cool, and indifferent. Most people know me this way.”

“And the version of you- the one that called me ridiculous nicknames and went with me to China? Who’s that?” Tony’s eyes were a mixture of recklessness and tiredness that she recognized in herself.

“That’s reserved for family…” She saw something change in the man’s posture, and let some of her emotion leak into her voice. “Go to bed Stark. I’m sure Jessica would be happy to sleep next to you.”

Pushing the untouched hot chocolate towards him, she padded out of the kitchen.


	7. Irritability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfies some of the feelings of general cliffhanger-y-ness that's going on between Nat and Tony.  
> Not that it's completely free of plot development...  
> I just felt like Nat and Tony needed a break from the angst.   
> Enjoy! <3

Natasha was well and damn miserable.

With the weather turning to rain and cloudy skies, Natasha and Tony avoided each other as much as possible. When called to fight, she ran with the Defenders, Tony with Rhodey.

It was a unique sort of pain, avoiding the one person she actually really wanted to talk to.

 

On a rainy day she was sparring against Danny and Matt, when FRIDAY's voice broke her concentration, Matt kicking out her feet. She wheezed. "Why are you all so mean to me?"

F RIDAY repeated her message. _ “Miss Romanoff. Clint Barton is at the door. Without the others.” _

Natasha ignored the two men, running to the front of the Compound, where Tony was frowning at Clint. “Barton?”

Both men turned. 

“Tasha… I wasn’t sure you would see me.” 

Tony glared at the man. “She  _ didn’t  _ _have_ to see you. You better have a damn good reason for coming.” 

“ _ Tony _ .” She scowled at the man, who just raised his hands, before looking back at Clint. “Go on.”

“Mom and Dad having a domestic?” Clint smirked at her.

“Do you want to wake up in the morning with your tongue still in your body?”

Clint grinned wider, before it faded a little. “Barney... He found Laura.” Seeing the way her face shifted, the man held up his hands. “I got a call, split up from the group. When I got to the farm… Barney had already left.”

“And Laura?” Natasha’s eyes were slits. “How bad was it?”

“Laura had to go to the hospital. I needed… I needed somewhere to bring the kids.” Clint eyed Tony. “Are you sure this place is safe?”

Natasha nodded. “It is. One of the safest.”

Clint whistled three times and three children peaked around the corner warily. The oldest boy was holding the littlest's hand and when the girl saw Natasha, she ran over, hugging around Natasha's legs. “Aunt Nat!”

Natasha scooped the girl up. “Hey Pumpkin. You remember Maria?”

Hill was instantly there, waving at the little girl. “Hey there!” 

The girl squealed, practically jumping at the woman, and only Hill’s reflexes saved the girl from falling.

Natasha watched as Clint scooped up the tiny Nathaniel and she turned to Cooper Barton, the oldest. “Do you remember what your dad was saying? Where he might have gone?”

Cooper steeled himself, in the exact way she’d seen Clint do a million times. “He kept muttering about getting back at Uncle Clint. Saying that this would draw him out.”

Natasha and Clint shared a look. “You’re safe here. We’ll get your mom and when we find your dad...”

“I’m calling in that promise.” Cooper looked into Natasha’s eyes, face all the vengeance of a boy that had seen his mother get hurt too many times. “You promised that if he hurt our mom again you would make him suffer.”

She nodded. “I know and I don’t intend to let him off easy.”

 

When the kids were with Maria, getting a large room ready, Natasha turned to the others who were watching with mild amusement and confusion.

“Clint adopted me legally as his sister after Budapest… where I almost died.” She saw Clint flinch slightly, continuing. “His older brother, Barney married Laura, but after becoming an abusive alcoholic she ran away and Fury hid her on the farm. Now Barney’s back and he blames Clint for taking his wife from him.”

“I knew she was some kind of Agent!” Tony exclaimed. When the room turned to him, he waved his hand. “Either way she’s being transported here as we speak. Helen’s flying down anyway to visit Rhodey anyway and I think our medical ward needs some livening up anyway.”

Clint looked ready to cry. “Thank you Star- Tony. This is- The way I've treated you…”

“Let’s just settle it at you owing me.”

“I can do that.” Clint held out his hand, Tony reluctantly shaking it. “I owe you.”

Natasha nodded. “Great. We’ll keep you updated... Blue Jay, you’re coming with me.”

“It’s a  _ hawk _ !  _ Hawk _ eye!” 

She bumped shoulders with him as they walked down the hall. “Owl? Owlman?”

“HAWK!”

Tony watched them argue back and forth, a strange expression on his face as he glanced at the others. “Why do I feel… like I want to tear his head off for talking to her?”

The Defenders all wore matching smirks, Luke patting his shoulder. “Jealousy. It’s called jealousy, Stark.”

“But they’re brother and sister. Why would I feel…”

Jessica snorted. “As entertaining as it would be to watch you try to figure it out, i’m gonna just tell you and spare all of us the headache. You’re jealous she’s paying him attention, s _ tupid _ .”

Tony hummed, before frowning. “How do I turn it off?” 

The whole group groaned and rolled their eyes, going in different directions. 

The man looked at Rhodey. “Platypus?”

Rhodey just shook his head, walking away.

  
  


Lila was attached to Maria like an amoeba, but openly stared at Pepper, commenting shyly on how she looked like a princess. Natasha had never seen Maira Hill agree with anyone so fast, nor Pepper blush that much. It was interesting, to say the least.

Clint had his hands full with Nathaniel, spending most of his time in the med bay, talking with Dr. Cho and waiting for Laura to get better.

That left Cooper.

Natasha found Cooper had taken to following her around and so far, the kid was skeptical of most of the people in the compound. 

But he liked Jessica and Peter. 

When Cooper saw Jessica punch straight through a concrete slab Luke lobbed at her during training, his mouth had fallen open. “She’s  _ awesome _ .” 

And Natasha had to agree, even though she did threaten the woman lightly about drinking in front of her nephew.

Peter was about Cooper’s age, so they hit it off like a wildfire, Peter teaching the kid more about science than he’d probably learned in years. 

The only problem with her being on unofficial Cooper-watch (because the kid got freaked out when she wasn’t close by and he usually ended up lost), was that the teenager thought Tony Stark hung the stars, built the moon, and was the greatest thing since sliced bread. So this lead to Peter and Cooper rambling about teenager stuff while Tony and her stood awkwardly in the background.

 

The weather outside had taken a turn for the worse, most of the Compound staying inside as much as they could. Inside was warm, but certain places like  _ the lab  _ needed to be ventilated, thus being so  _ fricking  _ cold she felt like her toes were going to fall off.

Peter and Cooper were both bundled in blankets and Natasha felt a bolt of irritation at the fact that Tony only happened to have three blankets, not four. 

Tony was curled up on a worn down couch, holograms in front of him and sludge-like coffee practically glued to his hand as he worked on what looked to be a lightweight bullet-proof hoodie, combat batons that doubled as tasers, an green and yellow suit, and an armored leather jacket. He also, of course, had the biggest  and _ last _ blanket in the lab.

Natasha tired to curl her toes, grimacing when she couldn't even feel them. “Hey Coop? I’m gonna go get something warmer on, okay?” She was still in the thin yoga pants and tank top she’d been working out in when Cooper begged her to take him to the lab. She was also barefoot and her toes felt like they were going to fall of any second now.

She boy swiveled around, eyes going wide. “Nat! You said you wouldn’t leave me alone!”

“I know but it’s freezing and I-”

“What if  _ he  _ comes back? I know that Mr. Stark and Peter are here, but I just…”

At the look on the kid’s face, Natasha resigned herself to what seemed like fate. “Fine kid, i’ll stay.”

The boy smiled brightly, diving back into conversation with Peter once again.

She frowned, moving to the couch. “Scoot over Stark. I’m freezing and you have more than enough blanket to share.”

The man didn’t look up. “That’s not my name.”

“So now you’re imitating Bucky? Come on, move over.” When the man didn’t move she scowled. “Move over drama-queen, or god help me, I will put  _ ice  _ in your bed when you sleep.”

The man shuffled over on the sofa reluctantly and she slid under the large blanket, moving so her cold feet were pressed to the skin midsection under his shirt. 

Tony yelped, flinching. “ You're  cold!” 

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you keep your lab in the negative degrees.”

They glared at each other for a long moment, before Tony finally relaxed into the position. “Whatever.”

By the time Peter and Cooper finally got hungry enough to stop messing with whatever they were doing, Natasha had her eyes closed in what was close enough to sleep (without the actual ‘sleep’ part), and Tony was more focused on massaging her feet than the War Machine rocket-gun diagram that was floating in front of him.

“We want mac and cheese!”

Natasha pried open her eyes and groaned when Tony stopped rubbing her feet. “You two are hell-spawns.”

“Aunt Nat! Come on! You’ll get to be out of the ‘ _ cold lab _ ’...”

She gathered herself from the gooey pile of gelatinous substance she’d melted into when Tony had started rubbing her feet, standing up with a yawn. “Lead on, demons.”

 

Jessica found Natasha cooking Mac and Cheese in workout clothes, raising an eyebrow. “So this is strangely normal for my life…” The woman edged closer, poking Natasha’s cheek. “But what’s with the dopey look on your face? Because that’s new... Did you have sex with someone? Who was it? Bucky?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to respond to that. No, Tony gave me a foot massage.”

“Was this before or after sex, because-”

Cooper ran into the kitchen. “Mom’s awake!”

Natasha handed Jess the spoon. “Don’t burn this. I’ll be back.” Then she ran off, Cooper at her heels.

Jessica looked at the pot, then turned to Danny who was drinking tea and reading the newspaper. “She knows that she handed  _ me  _ this responsibility, right?

Danny gave Jess a look of pure un-amusement, before moving to the stove. “I’ll take care of it.”

Jessica smiled, handing the man the wooden spoon. “You’re a such a good friend.”

“Not really. I just don’t want you to set their kitchen on fire.” 


	8. Not Taking Care of One's Self

Even though she wasn’t actively trying to take care of Tony anymore, because he had freaked out when she tried to do it before ( _ there had been quiet desperation in his voice “Why’d you pick her?”, like he couldn’t stand the way she was always hovering over him _ ), she still felt the urge to put a blanket around him at times or tease him until he actually ate something.

But she definitely noticed how when the Laura healed up and the kids were more at ease exploring the huge facility, Tony edged back into the shadows.

He still looked as cool and put-together when he did surface from his lab, but she suspected it was a facade. Peter visited at least once a week and Cooper regularly went down to visit the man, but Tony had made a skill of avoiding the large groups.

Cooper’s liking the man had done wonders to heal the rift between Clint and Tony, Laura liked the man like any mother liked someone she could take care of, but Tony still stayed away most of the time.

 

Natasha was doodling on a sketchpad, when Laura sat down next to her. “Nat…”

Natasha hated Laura. Not in the visceral sense, but in the way that when woman looked at her so softly (like she was doing now) Natasha had the urge to spill every secret she’d ever had. 

“You should be an interrogator. Pull the 'mom face' and anyone will crumble.”

Laura laughed and Natasha had to smile too. Laura had a sort of natural beauty and even with the discolored bruises marring her face, her whole face lit up when she laughed. 

“It never works on you.”

Natasha replied easily with her standard answer. “That’s because I never had a mom.”

“You poor unfortunate soul.” Laura shook her head, ruffling Natasha’s hair in the same way she did Cooper’s and Clint’s when they were being dumb, and Natasha resigned herself to the fact that a Disney song was going to be stuck in her head all day. “So... I noticed that when I ‘mom’ Tony, he gets all huffy and defensive, but when you slide him drinks in the morning or serve him a little extra food he never complains.”

Natasha didn’t move a single muscle in her face, didn’t let a single emotion slip. “It's common courtesy.”

Laura smiled and she knew that the woman had seen right through her. “Hon, I’ve seen you sick, heartbroken, injured, furious… You can’t pull one over on me. You  _ like  _ him.”

“ _Blasphemy_.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Fine. Deny it all you want… But all joking aside, you should do it more often. He needs someone in his corner.”

Natasha looked down at her messy sketch of a spider web, waiting until Laura had left to pick up her pencil again.

 

Natasha glanced at the camera off to the side appreciatively when the lab’s doors slid open. Looking around the room, she huffed out a smile at seeing Tony asleep on his work bench. 

“Hey FRIDAY?” Her voice was quiet. “Can you make sure the project he was working on is saved?”

_ “It is Miss Romanoff.” _

Natasha took the large blanket off the sofa, pulling the man into her arms. Walking as smoothly as she could to the elevator, she looked at the elevator camera. “Penthouse please.”

The elevator rose slowly.

Natasha laid Tony in his bed, carefully slipping off his shoes and pulling up the covers. “Goodnight Tony.”

She wandered down to the kitchen, almost positive that she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she was alone in her cold room, white walls closing in on her.

Barnes was sitting on a stool and gave her a glance when she walked in. 

“James.” The ice cream was half-gone, but Natasha dug out two spoons. “Why’re you here? Nightmares?”

The man nodded. “Yeah.”

She passed him a spoon, perching on the stool next to him, and at his look of confusion she pulled the top of the ice cream container off. “Ice cream helps.”

“I’ve had ice cream… I think.” The look on his face was warring between melancholy and wistful.

“Not like this. This is a combination of cookie dough, brownies, and ice cream. I promise that you’ll forget about all the nightmares once you take a bite.” Barnes looked at her skeptically, and she shrugged, digging her spoon into the cold dessert. “Fine. Don’t then, but don't whine when-”

“I remember you.”

Natasha looked at him, eyes widening, and she almost dropped the spoon in her hand. “You- But you never-”

“Your name is Natalia. But you go by Natasha now.” The man stood from his stool, looking at her stunned face with a slight smile. “Just like that ice cream, you’re different than I remember, and I think i’m fine with that.”

“You remember?”

“Everything… But I think we were better at beating each other up than being lovers.”

And without any semblance of a goodbye, the man walked out of the kitchen.

Natasha stared at the space that he left behind, finding herself laughing, if just out of sheer surprise. She looked down at the ice cream, cheeks wet with a sad desperation. “I got them both back and yet I don’t feel any better… I really  _ am  _ screwed.”

 

The next time Cooper headed to the lab, she joined him, book under her arm.

Peter was there and the two teenagers instantly stark talking about some meme they saw, the conversation growing into them arguing about the use of whatever they’re making.

Natasha stayed in the doorway.

Tony stared at her with unreadable eyes, making her want to shift her weight uncomfortably, but she doesn’t. 

“I tried to prank Matt and I don’t think he took it well.” It was true enough. She’d put hair dye into the man’s shampoo, but apparently it had offset the weight just enough to alert the man. Matt wasn’t very happy with her at the moment but Jessica had thought it was funny.

Tony nodded, turning back to his work bench and she let her shoulders loosen now that his gaze was somewhere else. “You’re one of the only people in this Compound that has full clearance to the labs, other than Cooper and Peter…"

Natasha paused in her steps, before sinking into the sofa, wondering where Tony was going with this. “Yeah...”

“Thank you. For the other night.”

She should have known that the man would question his being moved from the lab, but thought he wouldn’t care enough. She thought about the man’s pained whisper ( _ “Why’d you pick her?”)  _ and quickly made an excuse, so he wouldn’t feel like she was hovering over him again. “Sure. I was down here checking for Cooper anyway.”

“Oh.” Tony’s voice sounded almost sad, Cooper shooting her a look from across the room. Natasha opened her book, knowing she messed up somehow, but not knowing what to do about it.

 

A few days later, when Tony stormed in the compound in his suits that he only used for important meetings, Natasha put down her book and moved to the kitchen instead.  She was in the middle of making bacon and eggs when the man stalked in, now in his worn jeans and a band t-shirt. He sat down on a stool, putting his head in his hands.

“The Council?” She slid him a cup of coffee before turning back to the stove.

“Yeah... They said that because the others are pardoned, that they need appropriate housing, and then bribed me to let them stay with us.” Tony’s words made the others in the room look at him in almost betrayal. “I didn’t have a choice! The only thing I could change was their price!”

Natasha pushed some bacon and eggs onto a plate and set it down with a fork in front of the man, before sliding a small plate of bacon down to Jessica. “You didn’t have a choice.” She smiled weakly. “Plus, it isn’t all that bad. They can be in the guest wing, and they don’t have to have access to everything. Maybe just the normal gym and their rooms? That’s what they’re here for, to be trained. And to be field active and train with the rest of us they have to sign.”

Tony looked at her for a long moment, before he chewed on a piece of bacon, nodded. “Yeah. That would work...”

She didn’t mention the way Tony frowned down at the food, but reminded herself that she wasn’t supposed to be doing things like that, trying to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for making these two such emotionally constipated idiots.  
> Oops.  
> <3


	9. Panic Attacks

Natasha hit her limit four days after the Compound got the news that the others were coming to live with them. Tony was stressing about it, going into a destructive cycle, and Natasha had been over it, but her patience snapped when Cooper had called her down to the lab.

Tony was hyperventilating, face white, both Cooper and Peter frantically pulled her to his side. “I didn’t know what to do, you know him better than us and- Please do something?”

She grabbed the blanket from the sofa, pulling it over Tony’s shoulders and standing in front of him. “Hey Tony, can you look at me?”

The man’s eyes shot to hers, fingers reaching out to clutch at her shirt. “Na- Natasha…”

Natasha nodded, slowly stepping closer into the man’s space, letting his grip adjust to hold her hips. Fingers like vices, she slowly shuffled in between his legs. “Hey, buttercup, what’s got you so stressed out?”

The man’s breathing seemed to deepen slowly and his grip loosened on her, instead pulling her closer, his arms wrapping around her midsection as he pressed his face into her shirt. His voice was muffled. “Siberia.”

“Siberia.” She ran a hand through his hair, frowning. “What’s Siberia?”

Tony’s grip tightened. “Almost died. Siberia…”

“Was that the thing I heard about? Vision found you in some Hydra bunker, your chest caved in?” She tried to pull away, to look at him, but his grip tightened. “Tony, do you want me to call-”

“Please. Don’t leave.”

Natasha stilled for a second, before nodding. “Okay… Okay I’ll stay with you, but can we get out of the lab? I can take you to your rooms.”

Tony’s voice was weak. “Sure.”

She knelt down, careful not to break contact with the man, and hefted him onto her hip, arm under his thighs. His eyes widened. “What-”

“Come on. Cling to me like a koala. I’ll get us upstairs. Trust me on this, you’re not that heavy. You need to eat more.” At her grin he stuck out his tongue, making her chuckle as she walked to the elevator.

 

By the time the elevator got to the Penthouse, Tony’s face was smashed against her neck, breathing slow. She laid the man down in his bed, slipping off his shoes, before looking to the door. 

Natasha was in the middle of a debate with her inner self, when a hand tapping her wrist snapped her out of it. She blinked down at Tony.

“I was worried you’d hate me.”

Her frown was confused. “What-”

“When I woke up with you in my bed.” The man’s eyes were tired, wary, like she was going to just leave. “That you’d accidentally fallen asleep, that it would change something in our friendship, that you’d think I was taking advantage of you… But I guess it didn’t matter, because then you didn’t even want to look at me.”

The laugh that came out of her was sharp, like she’d been punched, and Tony’s eyes shot to hers. “You’re kidding.”

He resigned his face, emotions fading behind his walls. “No…”

“Taking advantage of you?” Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a migraine approaching. “Tony, i’m the one who crawled into your bed because I didn’t want to be alone. I was the one who kept hovering over you, pushing you to do things you didn’t like, ‘mothering’ you.”

“Wait… you thought I didn’t like that?” Tony’s face passed through a complicated series of emotions before he chuckled. “If I didn’t like it I would have told you, Itsy Bitsy Spider.”

Huffing at both of their stupidity, Natasha pursed her lips. “Well then scoot over Gryffindor. I’m cold.”

“Gryffindor?” The man’s face was amused as he shuffled to the other side of the huge bed.

She smiled, sliding under the warm layers of blankets. “Red and gold, darling. Red and gold.”

“Oh? I’m assuming you’d be a Slytherin then?”

“And you’d be correct.” Natasha pulled Tony closer, lips still curved up. “Now close your eyes and shut up.”

There was quiet, slow ambient jazz being played in the background (probably FRIDAY’s doing), but other than that the room was quiet. Tony’s breathing slowly got deeper.

“Are you going to leave?” The whisper was soft.

She pulled Tony closer. “Not unless you want me to.”

“I don’t.”

Natasha smiled. “Then i’ll stay right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. Short chapter AND it's late.  
> Please don't hate me? College is kicking my ass...  
> Sorry <3


	10. Reckless Behavior

Natasha felt a hand playing with her hair, letting her consciousness slowly creep back to her. “You awake pumpkin?”

Natasha looked up from where her head was laying on Tony’s chest, bodies as close as they could get without being the same person. “Define... awake.”

Tony smiled. “Well, we might want to get up. The other idiots are showing up in less than 24 hours.”

“All the more reason to stay in bed.”

After a second, Tony made a slight shrugging movement, arms wrapping around her tighter. “I’m not one to complain not doing work.”

 

It was a while later, Natasha’s eyes closed by mind wandering, that she mumbled out: “S’beria?”

Tony’s breathing paused for a brief second. “What about it?”

Natasha’s voice was quiet, just a mumble. “What happened?”

She felt his heartbeat start to rise slowly, breath getting heavier.

Shaking off her state of half-sleep, she propped herself on her elbow, lips contorted in worry. “I won’t make you talk if you don’t want to sweetheart….”

Tony’s took a deep breath and he moved slowly so he was sitting against the wall at the top of the bed. “I went after Rogers and Barnes… After promising I was going as a friend, Sam told me they were going to Siberia.

Natasha nodded. “The old Hydra base. Forgot about that one.” At his wary eyes, she waved her hand. “It was one of the Red Room’s ‘experimentation’ points. Go on. You were talking about Barnes and Rogers?”

“Right… I made a temporary truce with them, for the sake of finding the other soldiers. However, the others were dead. Shot to the head in their cryo pods.”

She pursed her lips, but let him continue.

“Zemo… He was in this room, blocked off by impenetrable glass-”

“The viewing room.” Natasha nodded. “I'm familiar with it.”

“He put on a tape. A camera of a road…” Tony’s inhale was ragged. “I saw them, my-... my parents… He killed them.” Tony’s eyes met hers, anguish and betrayal marring his face. “Rogers. He knew.”

Natasha looked at Tony for a long while. “December 16th, 1991.”

The man’s whole body stiffened, and he was scrambling off the bed, away from where she sat calmly. “No. No no no. You knew?”

“I- I had my suspicions that there was something. I saw Rogers watching a video with that date once, only for him to close it away… It was on the hard drive, the one Fury gave us.”

“Don't lie to me!” The man’s face was so hurt, betrayed more than when she’d let the two go in Germany. “Don't you _dare_ lie to me Romanoff! It would have been dumped with the rest of the information, been sent onto the internet!”

Nantasa carefully put her hands in the air, gently easing herself off the bed. “He deleted it... I swear, I didn’t know.”

“Get out.” The growl was low enough that she almost missed it.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to step forward, to offer up any explanation, any form of repentance she could-

“GET OUT!”

Only out of self-preservation did her body move, stumbling away from the room. She slumped against the wall of the stairwell, eyes burning with unshed tears, but pushed herself to  move. Her hand shook as she opened the door to the main level, and smiling faces looked up, only to turn concerned.

“Tasha?” Barton sounded worried. “Tash, what’s wrong?”

“I- I think I screwed everything up.”

Jessica and Laura exchanged glances, Laura coming over to guide her to sitting down. “Honey, i’m sure it’s not that bad-”

“Clint...” Natasha looked past them both, to Clint. “I’m calling a night out.”

Laura sighed, Barton pursing his lips. “Nat- Natasha i’m sure it's not as bad as you think. If you talk through whatever-”

“I’ll make sure Wanda and the others stay away from you… Just please… Let's go out for a night. For me Clint...”

Laura and Clint seemed to have a war with their eyes, before Clint nodded. “Come with me. Let’s go out on the town for a night.”

“Thank you.” Her voice was weak. “I need this.”

 

Tony sat on the roof of the compound, watching the people walk around aimlessly, when a woman with fiery red hair caught his eye.

Natasha.

Tony didn’t know how he felt about her at the moment, but his sunglasses still magnified until he could see her face, tear stained and laced with guilt. Something akin to pain shot through his chest, but he ignored it. The woman was being supported by Barton, and he helped her into one of the uniform black cars, closing the door.

Barton was walking around to the other side, before he stopped, glancing up and scanning the roof until his eyes seemed to look directly into Tony’s. Then the man flipped open his phone.

FRIDAY came to life in Tony’s ear. _“Mister Barton wants you to know that Natasha will be fine and that they are going to catch up, grab some drinks. He says ‘Natasha will find you when you’re both ready to talk whatever this is out.’”_

Tony pursed his lips. “Thanks FRI.”

Then, without another word, the man got up and turned his back on the black car driving away.


	11. Reoccurring Thoughts of Suicide and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Warning!!  
>  Super-angst. Pull the tissues closer.  
> Kisses!  
> <3

Cooper frowned. “Is Tony okay?”

Laura looked down at her son, eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“He just… poured a Redbull in cold coffee and then- _downed it_.”

Jessica grinned at the description of the man’s antics, while Laura sighed. “He’s got a meeting with Steve.”

“What?” The boy looked at his mom and uncle. “Where’s Nat? And Uncle Clint?”

The two woman glanced at each other, Jessica frowning. “Yeah, where are those two? They should be back by now.”

Laura’s face darkened. “Clint’s not going anywhere near Wanda. Not if he can help it.”

Jessica snorted. “Trust me, I wouldn’t either if I didn’t want to beat the shit out of her when she messes up.”

Cooper grinned at Jessica. “Like that block of cement!”

Jess smiled at the kid. “Exactly.”

Laura sighed, trying not to encourage the violence. She just messed up her son’s hair. “I’m sure Auntie Nat will be fine… She-” The frown on her face was noticeable. “She and Tony had a fight.”

Jessica’s eyes met Laura’s as the woman shooed Cooper off to where Danny was reading. “You know something.”

Laura pressed her mouth into a thin line.

The dark haired woman realized that the brunette was trying not to cry, her shoulders shaking from the effort. “Laura?...”

Tears rolled down the woman’s face, shoulders shaking as sobs wracked her body. “They always get into trouble when they go out!... Last time Clin- Clint barely came back!” The sobs got worse, the woman completely breaking down.

Jessica gathered the woman in her arms awkwardly. “Shhhh… I’m sure they'll be fine.”

“They-” Laura sucked in a breath, pulling away. “They better be.” Then she ran out of the room.

Jessica Jones stared at the tiled wall of the kitchen.

“Where’d mom go?”

Her stormy gray eyes turned to look at Cooper. “She left...” The boy shrugged, leaving back to the main area. Jessica slumped back against the counter, her words a whispered mantra. “They'll be fine. They have to be.”

 

Hill watched Tony and Rhodey talk to the ex-vengers, before they both parted ways.

“Tough crowd?”

Tony’s scowl was deadly. “I want to rip his face off, put it in a blender.”

Hill huffed in amusement. “When are they moving in?”

“Not today.” Tony sunk into an armchair, sighing. “They have a week or two to gather their shit.” The man’s eyes moved around the room. “The spies not back yet?”

Hill frowned at that, but dismissed it. “No. Not yet…”

Rhodey picked up the remote, clicking on the TV and turning the volume down.

Tony and Hill ignored that for turning to the woman that stumbled in, completely plastered. “What’s up with you?”

Jess flipped them off. “Fuck off, that’s what.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but Rhodey tapped his shoulder. “Tony- Tony you have to see this.”

“Yeah Honey Bear, not the time.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Flipping people off Jess? Very matur-”

The tapping got more impatient. “Tony!”

“ _What_?” Tony turned to the TV that the others were staring at in horror.

A news camera was following a group of officers into a warehouse, and the whole group stared at the image. Blood covered the whole building, a body slumped in a metal chair.

The image changed to a blonde woman. _“As you can see, police reacted to gunshots near the waterfront district, only to find-”_

“Go back!” Tony scrambled for the remote, rewinding the TV’s automatic recording, until it was frozen on the body, the blood. He felt himself start to wrench. “Is- Is that-”

Hill had turned white, her voice a whisper. “Natasha?”

The body of a woman was slumped on the ground, a pale hand hanging down, a gun lying next to it like it had been dropped. But the thing that had really made them all stop, was the vibrant red hair that was splayed out around the woman's head.

Tony would know that red hair anywhere.

 

Tony hated hospitals.

Only bad things happened in hospitals. He’d had to identify his parents in a hospital, Jarvis had died in a hospital…

He didn’t like hospitals.

But this hospital felt colder than usual, oppressive, and the stares of the staff felt weighted. For the first time in forever, he wanted to shy away from the gazes, yell at people to stop looking at him.

He saw felt Rhodey stop, looked up to see Clint. The man’s head was hung down, head looking at the ground. Tony’s voice was flat, unfamiliar even to himself. “Is it her?”

Clint tensed, hands curling around something, before he made himself relax, open his hand. “They… let me have this.”

In his hand is a piece of fabric with blood drying on it.

“It;s her blood.” The man's voice was soft. "I took it from her body."

“I want to see her.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Clint face was pained. “I-... I couldn't even look. You want to- to identify her?”

Tony nodded, even though he didn't know exactly why.

The morgue was worse than a hospital and Tony's hands unconsciously clenched and un-clenched as he walked.

He stopped in front of a body, white sheet laying over it.

The man guiding them paused. “Are you sure Mr. Stark?”

“Yes.”

The sheet was pulled down.

Tony stared at the body for a long moment before turning to throw up in one of the trash cans off to the side.

Clint helped him up, the white sheet having been replaced. “Come on. You'll be fine Stark. She'd be disappointed if she found out you threw up after looking at her.”

Tony didn't say a word, the sick feeling in his stomach getting worse.

She was gone.

Natasha was dead and he'd never even got to say goodbye


	12. Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... tell me what you really think.  
> Y'all wanna throw rotten fruit at me?  
> Anyone think that Natasha's still alive?

Dinner was silent.

Cooper pushed around the food on his plate, but neither him nor Peter were eating.

Laura had taken Lila and Nathaniel out for dinner, the silent household driving her away.

Barnes was sitting, not even touching the plate in front of him. “We have to do something.”

The whole table froze.

“We have to find- Aren't you guys the _Avengers_?” Barnes' eyes were pained. "Wouldn't she want someone to avenge her?

 _"What do you care?"_ Jess's words were sharp, drink in her hand.

Barnes glanced around the table. “I was one of her trainers, in the Red Room. We had a special relationship that caused both of us to be… hard to control. They used the same chair on her as they did me. She was just as much a victim as I was and she deserves to have had a better death.”

An uneasy silence.

Tony turned on Clint. “You were with her. How did she get all the way to the waterfront without you noticing?”

Clint stood, chair falling to the floor behind him, face upset and voice a snarl. “You have no idea what you’re talking about _Stark_ . If anyone’s blaming anyone it should be _you_!”

Tony stood, leaning across the table to get in Clint’s face. “Oh? Want to share with the class?”

“You’re the one that had a fight with her _before she died_!”

Cooper’s snorted.

The table turned to look at him.

The boy sneered up at his uncle. “And _you’re_ the one that took her out to go find trouble.”

“Cooper...” Clint’s body seemed to slump, eyes guilty. "We were only doing the small stuff. Muggers, bank robberies... But I turned and she was gone... then the gunshots started."

Tony’s face grew so cold, eyes filled with fire and voice flat. “You went out _looking_ for trouble?”

“I-” Clint looked around the table. “She-”

“She asked for it. To take her mind off everything.” Laura spoke from the doorway, all of them turning. “I was there.”

“I was too.” Jessica’s voice was barely above a whisper. “She asked… I didn’t think-”

Tony was still raging, eyes still burning at Clint. “And so you just- _left her there_?”

Clint sunk back into his seat, guilt eating away at him “I didn't- I was too late...”

No one ate after that.

 

The group was split, Tony, Peter, and Cooper wouldn’t talk to anyone else. The three avoided the others, spending all their time in the labs.

The other Defenders were hesitant, but after a few days, they mourned with the others. Jessica, Clint, and Laura spent their time mostly getting drunk and sulking around their rooms.

Hill was the only one in the whole compound that didn’t seem fazed.

After Tony had called her a ‘heartless bitch’ she’d slapped him, asked what Natasha would think about his behavior.

Nobody dared question Hill after that.

 

Two weeks came and went.

 

The first day of the third week, Hill managed to get all of them into a single room, locking all the doors. “You all will stay here until I am finished talking. No questions until the end.”

They all glanced at each other warily.

Hill pushed a memory stick into the side of a large screen and opened a file, typing in a password and clicking on a file that read ‘D-Day’.

“D Day?” Cooper frowned.

“Death day.” Hill snapped back.

Then the screen changed, a video starting to play.

Natasha was sitting there, her hair in fancy curls, wearing glamorous makeup and a floor length red dress. She was beautiful and looked like had only weeks ago.

The whole room seemed to suck in a breath, Tony making a noise that sounded close to a sob.

 _“Hello. Whoever is watching this, you are…”_ She made a face. _“For a lack of a better word, probably the closest thing to a family I have.”_

Natasha gestured at her dress, grinning.

 _"Nice right? I just got back from a mission, decided to make this… And well, I just want to let whoever is watching this, whether you be SHIELD agents or…”_ Her smile wavered. _“Hopefully I have a family, I’ve always wanted kids… I want you to know that i’m in a better place and I’m proud of you.”_

The video stopped, Hill clicking the next video in the file.

Natasha was holding the camera, probably off of a phone, the view behind her of a roof.

 _“So I thought I should add onto this… whatever this is..."_ Her smile was lopsided and didn’t reach her eyes. _“Well, if you see this, I’m glad that SHIELD accepted me. And Barton? It’s not your fault. I hope that you never have to see this, but if you do then I’ve lived a good long eighty years. Find a good spouse, have some kids, settle down and forget about me.”_

With a wink, the video ended.

A new video started.

Natasha was sitting, cross legged, on a bed with huge windows in the background.

 _“So Clint and I have been with the other Avengers for… two months now? I have to say, they’re interesting.”_ Natasha’s smile was unbearably fond _. “Bruce is really sweet, Thor’s always fun to listen to, Steve’s- well he’s Captain America.”_ She rolled her eyes. _“He’s too good to be true... And Stark- He’s not as bad as he wants everyone to think. Kind of endearing actually.”_

The room watched her shake her head.

 _“Look at me, getting all sappy. Love is for children, sure, but family? Family’s a dream.”_ Her voice was bitter, the smile sour. _“I hope that they can stay like this though. It’s nice. I finally have the chance to have something close to that dream…”_

Hill clicked on the next video.

Natasha looked tired, dirty and bruised, sitting on the edge of a roof still in her black catsuit. The camera seemed to shake in her hands, and she set it down with a sigh, looking out on the city.

 _“It didn’t last. I- I don’t know what to do now. Clint’s been taken away, Stark won’t answer my calls… And I can’t turn my fucking gun to my head without admitting defeat.”_ Her laugh was short. _“Just one bullet- but no. My fucking pride, always ruining everything.”_

Clint snorted wetly.

 _“I saw James… the Soldier. Maybe he’ll see this. Probably not.”_ Green eyes locked onto the camera. _“If you do see this James, it’s not your fault, putting me in the chair. I know, you had to strap me down, you dragged my to the chair by the hair… but I forgive you. You may not remember, but I did the same to you. That was all we were good at, hurting each other.”_

James curled in on himself.

 _“Keep your head up soldier. You’ll remember eventually. And when you do, can you find me? We might be horrible for each other but damn the sex was good.”_ Natasha laughed, winking.

The room looked at Barnes, who was bright red. He mumbled out: “We agreed to stay friends.”

Hill shook her head, clicking on the last video.

Natasha sat on top of the parkour structure in the compound in yoga pants and one of the band tees that Tony had been missing.

 _“So… I did it. I found my family… I have my nieces and nephews, my brother and sister, my drunk aunt Jess, my dumb fortune-cookie uncle Danny, that one funky lawyer that pops up once and awhile, the guy from unbreakable-”_ Her smile was soft and affectionate. _“Peter, well I guess he’s as close to a son i’m going to get other than Cooper… Hill you already know that I love you… And Tony?”_

Tony sucked in a breath.

_“Tony fucking Stark, you drive me crazy. You’re absolutely insane, but I think that’s a good thing... I think... I think I lo-”_

_“Tasha! Come on! You promised me we would spar!”_ Clint’s voice came from off screen. _“What are you doing?”_

Natasha smiled back at the camera. _“Well, i’ll tell you myself. And hopefully… hopefully I can have that family I've dreamed of”_ She smiled a little nervously. _“Now I just have to get up the nerve to talk to you...”_

_“Is that like your diary? Are you going soft on me?”_

Natasha whipped her head around to glare at someone off screen. _“I’m gonna_ _kick your ass for that Barton!”_

The camera jostled, before the video ended.

The room was quiet.

Hill closed out of the folder and for a second they all got a glimpse of multiple folders. Things like ‘Soldier’, ‘T.Stark’, ‘Barton’, and ‘R.Room’.

“Wait! What’s that? Why’s it have my name on it?” Tony jumped up.

Hill shrugged, pulling the memory stick out. “I don’t have permission to share those files.”

“What you need a gold invitation? She’s dead.” Jess snorted.

Hill smoothly tucked the memory stick into her shirt. “So? I still don’t have permission. Plus I don’t know the password… Any questions about the videos?”

Cooper raised his hand. “Um… she said… _eighty_ years?”

“Yes. She’s over eighty eight years old. She has a different type of the super soldier serum in her, courtesy of the Red Room.” Hill unlocked the doors. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a funeral to plan.”

 

Weeks later, Maria Hill sat next to Tony in white chairs that looked more comfortable than they actually were, a peppy blonde woman smiling at cameras to their side. “I have Tony Stark here, along with the New Avengers’ team manager, Maria Hill.” She smiled at Tony. “Mr. Stark, can I ask you a few questions?”

Tony smiled his media smile. “That _is_ why i’m here. Shoot.”

“There’s rumors circling you were involved with the late Natasha Romanoff. Is it true that you didn’t attend her funeral?”

Tony didn't waver. “I wasn’t going to that… whatever you want to call it. Natasha wouldn’t want her funeral to be so public, so _desensitized_ .” He sent a glance at Hill, who just smiled like she was watching a child do something cute. “No, I held my _own_ service for Natasha.”

“Oh?” The woman looked at the camera with a raised eyebrow, then back to Tony. “What was it like?”

“I melted down Captain America’s shield. Apparently there’s a way to weave metal into fabric.”

Hill put her head into her hand.

The blonde woman was rendered speechless. “I- uh- what did you…”

“I made a indestructible suit. For Natasha. It’s bulletproof, flame resistant, keeps the body at just the right temperature… Spider-man helped me make it.”

“But- she- Isn’t Natasha Romanoff dead?”

Tony looked faintly scandalized, scoffing. “Yeah. Just like Loki keeps ‘dying’. She’s out there. She has to be.”

Hill sighed. “Do you have any _other_ questions?”

The woman blinked a few times, finally getting over her shock, and turning to Maria Hill. “Miss Hill, can you comment on the rumor that Natasha’s death wasn’t actually murder?”

“I can. She was gunned down by hostile forces.”

“And the fact that her body can’t be found?”

Tony’s eyes gleamed as he leaned back. “She’s out there. I'm sure of it.”

“I thought you _harpies_ would leave this alone. Natasha is dead. Let my friend rest in peace.” Hill’s voice wavered for the first time since the redhead had been confirmed as dead. “Come on Stark. We’re leaving.”

Stark grinned at the camera and he followed the woman as she stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and make my day!


	13. Avoidance

Natasha’s breath was shallow as she woke up, her whole side aflame from the bullet's she suspected were pulled from her only hours ago.

Cold metal encased her in a tight box and she guessed she was laying in some morgue's drawers. Reaching up, she tried to open the door, but it didn’t budge.

Stupid hospitals.

Her breath labored, she clenched her jaw and twisted so she could pull a burner phone out of her boot. Flipping it open, she keyed in the number, waiting as it rung.

“Need a hand, bride of Frankenstein?” Maria Hill’s voice was smooth.

Natasha snorted silently, her voice a whisper. “How surprised you must be to get a call from me... Also, the drawer’s locked.”

“Not very surprised. I was the one that brought your situation to Fury you know. I’ll be there in a minute.” The call hung up.

Flipping her phone closed, Natasha forced her breath to slow, closing her eyes. Not dying would be such a waste if she died because there wasn’t enough air in this stupid metal box.

The door swung open and the metal tray she was laying on was pulled out, eyes opening to see Hill smile down at her. “Natasha Romanoff is officially dead. Welcome to the world, Nikki Rain.”

Natasha swung her legs to the side, grabbing the folder that Hill held out, looking inside to see an ID, a untraceable gun and a small roll of bills. She pulled out the ID. “Blonde? You stole this from that mission, that one in Saudi Arabia, didn’t you?”

Maria Hill grinned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. In fact... do I know you?” Then with a spin on her heal, the woman walked out.

She shook her head, then ‘borrowed’ some gauze and scrubs from the hospital.

 

Natasha was sitting on a roof under the cover of darkness, watching an empty apartment through the scope of a sniper rifle, when someone spoke up from behind her. “What'cha doing?”

Spinning so she had her guns pointed at the man, laying on her back, she studied the man in red and black spandex. “Who are you?”

The man seemed to squint at her, before jumping up and down. “You- You’re the Black Widow! I thought you were dead though. Oh, can you heal super fast like me?!”

The man seemed to go through six different emotions at once and she frowned, feeling a headache come on. “Who. Are. You.”

“Deadpool, at your service.” He bowed, before flopping down beside her without a mind to her guns, looking in the scope of her rifle. “What in the apartment?”

Natasha slowly put her guns away. “Nothing. Yet.” She frowned, moving to sitting against the edge of the roof. “I’m looking for a man, well trained, taller, with brown hair. He beat his wife, my sister. And now he’s back and threatening her and her kids. I’m going to kill him.”

Deadpool looked at her, mask shifting in what seemed like a grin. “Sounds fun. Okay, i’ll help.”

Natasha shook her head at the man’s antics, looking through the scope. “I was told he would be here...”

When she looked back up, the man was gone.

Sighing, she settled back into watching the apartment, figuring that the man had just gotten bored.

 

Natasha was sweating in exhaustion, the wound in her chest still bleeding. However she refused to move until Barney was dead. She had a promise to Cooper that she was going to keep.

Rustling made her turn onto her back once more.

There stood Deadpool, dragging an unconscious Barney Barton across the roof.

“Thought you might like a present.” The man threw Barney her way, before sitting down, like some weird version of a puppy.

Natasha blinked. “Thank you.” She looked down at the unconscious man, then back to Deadpool. It seemed all her tact was dripping out of her along with the blood running down her skin. “Do you have somewhere private? Somewhere that no one would mind screams?”

Deadpool grinned. “Yeah of course! Come on!”

 

She found herself in a bar, eyeing the patrons warily as she dragged Barney to the back. However, no one seemed bothered by the man. The only eyes were on her.

“Hey! Fellas! Give the lady some space!”

Natasha nodded in thanks to the red suited man, continuing in her slow dragging of the body. A white hot bolt of pain shot through her and she pressed her free hand to her chest, hoping to stem the blood for a little, just until she made sure her promise was upheld.

“Miss? You okay?” One of the huge men stepped her way, and on instinct her gun was out, snarl on her face. She couldn’t afford any distractions, not in her weakened state.

A hand pushed her gun down. “Whoa there Mama Spidey, no shooting anyon-” White eyes fixed on her chest. “You... you’re bleeding.”

Natasha brought her hand up, and true enough, it was red with blood. She looked down, seeing the loose clothes hand been stained through. “I- I thought I had more… time…”

Then, with the world spinning around her, she collapsed.

 

Natasha’s head pounded like she’d just had a drinking contest with Asgardian liquor. Groaning, she sat up slowly, looking down to see her chest had been bandaged up. She guessed Deadpool got someone discrete to stitch her back up.

A muffled thumping started, and she looked over to find Barney had been tied to a chair, but was wide awake and trying to escape. “Oh joy. You’re awake.” She slid off the table, walking over to the man. “I was going to be disappointed if you slept through the fun stuff…”

The man’s eyes widened when she pulled out a knife.

“You know, your son is adorable. Really takes after Clint. I suppose that’s because Clint’s more of a father than you ever were... You wanna know what he asked of me?”

The gag is the man’s mouth muffled the shouts, but she could guess they were obscene insults, threats.

Placing her hand over his mouth, she dug her fingernails into his cheeks. “Shhhh. No need to beg. I’ll tell you. Little Cooper asked me one Christmas for a promise instead of any gift, so I gave in. And you know what he said? ‘If my dad ever tries to hurt mom again, you have to make him disappear just like you make those bad guys do.’”

Barney thrashed in his binds.

She tisked at him like a naughty child. “Oh my, brother dearest… turns out your luck isn’t really all that good, because your _darling_ little boy asked me to make it hurt.”

The whole bar flinched when a muffled scream was heard, but after a second they all ignored it, even if it was followed by another.

And another.

And another.

That, was the price of doing business, and _no one_ in the bar dared cross into Black Widow’s business.

 

Clint got a call during dinner and the group watched as his face went blank, like he was made of stone. “He’s dead?”

After a second, he nodded. “Thank you. We'll be right there.” Ending the call, he looked at Laura. “Barney was found, mutilated, in the alley behind the police station.”

Laura wiped at her mouth carefully, before smiling at her kids. “Can you three stay with auntie Maria? I need to go make sure Daddy’s dead.”

The whole table looked astonished, but the kids just nodded, Hill smiling. “Go ahead, Laura. And kick him for me, would you?”

Laura nodded, following Clint out.

Jess whistled. “What did _he_ do?”

“After Laura had Lila, Barney became extremely abusive, saying that Lila looked like Clint and accusing her of cheating on him. She denied it, and said that she didn’t want anymore kids and that she wanted a divorce. He then proceeded to rape her and tie her to a bed until he was sure she was pregnant. Even though she didn’t want the baby, she refused to get an abortion and came to Phil Coulson and I for help. Both of us helped her get away, gave her a home on the Farm where no one would know she was there.”

The table was silent.

“She held up her promise.” Cooper’s whisper was heartbroken, and he looked up at Hill with tears in his eyes. “She did, didn't she?”

Hill lifted up Lila and Nathaniel, before nodding to Cooper. “You and I both know she never breaks her promises.”

Then the woman walked off.

And for the life of them, no one at the table could get Cooper to say anything about what he had meant.


	14. Dramatic Change in Appearance

Natasha eyed the slip of paper, then the old building, before shrugging. She was about to knock on the door, when it swung open. Eyeing the hallway, she drew out one of her knives.

“Sure. Ignore your gut and go into the creepy building. Follow the strange note. Fly to England.” She muttered to herself, creeping through the building. “Barton would shoot you for even thinking about it Natasha, but sure, _Deadpool_ thinks it’s a good idea so it has to be okay…”

She was at the foot of a grand staircase when someone cleared their throat from behind her.

Spinning around, she watched as the man in the red cloak simply moved, avoiding the knife she’d thrown.

Well… more like _floated_.

“ _What manners_. Enter my home and attack me with a knife.”

She drew out another knife. “I’m not above doing it again. Did you send me the note?”

The man seemed to glide down until he was standing. He ignored her threat, walking past her and up the staircase. “I need your help.”

Natasha caught up to him, eyeing the man as she followed him. Taller, with a lean build, he had salt and pepper hair and the same facial hair as one Tony Stark. “Okay… What do you need help with?”

The man sunk into a chair. “Wanda Maximoff. She is upsetting the natural balance of magic. I need her gone.”

“And so you sent for me?”

The man looked up at her. “Among a few.”

“Natasha?”  

Natasha turned, seeing Jessica Jones and Danny Rand’s stunned faces. “Um… surprise?”

After both Defenders stopped hugging her and after she promised to explain later, Natasha turned to the man. “What do you need from us?”

“Mr Rand has the power to see though Wanda’s manipulations, Miss Jones is immune to mind magic, and you- Miss Romanoff, you have a way to get to Wanda… She seems to respect you. I need you to be the bait, so Rand and Jones contain her while I strip her powers from her.”

Jessica looked at the man curiously. “And you can do that?”

“I’m Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. It is my _duty_.”

Jess snorted. “That’s a lot of S’s that don't mean a thing to me. Can I hurt her? Maybe just a little?”

Strange rolled his eyes. “Yes, whatever. Do as you must.”

Jessica grinned, triumphant. “Okay Then I'm in! When do we start?!”

Danny rolled his eyes at Jess.

“Miss Romanoff has to make it very clear she wants to see Miss Maximoff.”

All the eyes in the room went to Natasha.

“What do you want me to do? Text her?”

 

Natasha scowled at the fish swimming around in front of her, glancing down at her phone.

A text.

Maria had been less than amused to know that Danny and Jess knew she was alive, but the prospect of bringing Wanda down did seem to lighten the woman’s mood enough to hack the phone database and find Wanda’s phone number.

“Tasha?”

Turning, she smiled at the dimly lit form of Wanda. “Wanda. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Why here?” The girl fidgeted, seemly uncomfortable.

“Is it a problem? I think it’s comforting, the water... It’s peaceful. Quiet.”

Wanda shrugged. “I guess. I can’t cast as well without light.”

 _That was what we were going for, idiot._ Natasha opened her arms, playing the motherly figure. “Come here. I missed you.”

Wanda seemed hesitant. “You said such mean things last time… Stole Clint from me.”

“No no, that was _Stark_. I finally realized you were right. He’s despicable… but so convincing.”

Wanda seemed to accept that, hugging her tightly.

When they broke apart, Natasha’s smile turned to a grin, and she kicked Wanda in the chest. Taking advantage of her surprise, Natasha slipped into the shadows on the corners of the room. “Now.”

Jess sprung out of the shadows, tackling Wanda to the floor.

“Natasha! You bitch!”

Jess snarled. “Guess who’s back, _witch_.” Landing a punch on the red-head, a crack echoed around the room. “That was for my friends!”

Then the witch exploded in a burst of red magic that threw Jess to the side, rising to her feet, eyes glowing red.

“Natasha… Show yourself... Come out, come out wherever you are…”

Danny engaged her, fist glowing in the dim light, but Wanda was too emotional, too powerful. He was thrown back as Wanda pushed a wave of red magic at him.

“Natasha…” Her voice was taunting. “Come out you _coward_.”

Natasha raised her gun, the action making Wanda spin around to look at her right as the bullet hit her shoulder. Hissing, Wanda fired off a spell, Natasha falling to the floor as the glass behind her started to crack.

Both Danny and Jess engaged the witch, their combined teamwork and Wanda’s injured state helping to their advantage until they had her pinned.

Strange stepped out, glowing runes encasing his arms and he said a short passage in a language that sounded beautiful and yet strangely rough.

Wanda went still and her eyes glowed brighter and brighter until the whole room was encased in a red glow. And then she was screaming, but instead of noise, red magic spewed forth from her body in long tendrils that snaked into a orb that Strange had produced from nowhere.

Wanda crumpled to the floor, and Natasha hummed lightly.

The girl’s hair was white, like her brother’s had been. Like all the red had been sucked out of her with the magic.

“Congrats. You’re now the only redhead.” Jess paused, looking at Natasha. “I mean… If you go back to having red hair…”

Rolling her eyes, Natasha turned to Strange. “What will you do with that?” She pointed at the orb that was swirling dangerously in his hands.

“Put it away, lock it down.” Then without another word, the man made a portal and disappeared.

“He’s a better fortune cookie than you Danny.”

Danny smiled tiredly. “Anyone want to get ice cream?”

Jess pointed at the glass that had a large crack in it, but luckily wasn’t leaking water. _Yet_. “And that?”

“I have an idea…” Natasha grinned.

 

The next morning the Aquarium janitor was doing a walk through, and he paused, turning to the glass of the shark exhibit. A woman was floating in the water, white hair surrounding her, and three long pieces of duct tape were stretched over part of a crack that had obviously spread overnight.

“Shit.”

The glass groaned, and then shattered.

 

Clint was watching TV, when he suddenly went rigid, eyes glowing red. After a second the glow faded and he slumped back.

“Clint?” Laura was leaning over him. “You okay?”

The man blinked. “I think… I think Wanda just… released me or something.”

“Holy-! Look at this!”

They all looked over.

_“Found dead this morning, the ex-superhero Scarlet Witch was floating in the shark exhibit at the local Aquarium. People are questioning… Is there a connection between Scarlet Witch and Black Widow’s deaths?”_

Clint snorted, sharing a look with Hill. “It's more likely than they think.”


	15. Change In Eating Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just imagine that Natasha knows how to murder people without getting caught

Natasha made her way to the wearhouse that she and Deadpool had tracked down. Pulling out her guns she nodded to Deadpool, who was standing at the back door over two men. “Natasha- Spidey… you might not wanna go in-”

“Shut up Wade. They shot me.”

“But the a-”

She threw open the door, charging in with her guns drawn. 

Only, there were no cartel members waiting with automatic rifles and heavy trigger fingers. 

Well... There were, but they were in groups being handcuffed.

A large group of familiar people were staring at her and Wade had dissapeared. 

“Natasha...” Jessica Jones was looking at her, almost like a warning.

Eyes traveling to the man standing next to the brunette, she almost didn’t want to meet the hurt eyes and clenched jaw, but found herself doing it anyway. “Tony.” Her whisper was almost pained.

Tony Stark looked like he’d just walked out one of her dreams, but his eyes were upset, his hands clenched. This time there were no nice words, no reassurances.

“Natasha Romanoff! You're under arrest by the Accords Council on two counts of murder!” One agent yelled and multiple guns were on her now, Clint's nodding for her to comply. 

Natasha got electrified cuffs clamped around her wrists, shoved to her knees even as the others watched with varying degrees of pity.

 

Natasha was silent.

None of the members of the board could get her to talk and before long Danny was escorting Matt in, the man’s cane sweeping in front of him. “Miss Romanoff, please tell me you haven’t talked.”

The council members groaned. “No! She hasn’t said a word!”

Matt nodded, sitting down next to her. “Good.”

“Sorry Matt.” Her voice was soft.

“Be quiet for now.” Then man’s voice was stern, but then he lowered his voice close to a whisper. "I'm just happy you're alive."

The evidence was circumstantial at best, both bodies left with no forensic evidence. Wanda had been in the water too long, Barney set on fire.

Not that they would find anything if she hadn't used the countermeasures... but better safe than sorry.

The council were gnashing their teeth, wanting to punish her, but they let her go with a warning an house arrest to the Compound. FRIDAY would let them know if she broke the rules.

The car ride back was full of questions, and she told them about Deadpool and his quirks.

 

 

The Defenders, The Bartons, and Hill were all pleased to have her back. But so far, Tony hadn't shown up around her.

They were training when Rhodey found them, and the deja vu made her head hurt.

“You hurt him.”

“I did, didn’t I.” She kept her eyes on Hill, not missing any steps. She saw a weakness and went for it, pinning Hill to the mats. “Well? Do you have that knife?”

Rhodey gave her a long look. “I told you that he cared for you. I think you might have found the one way to fuck that up. Good job Romanoff.”

The man left.

Hill went to kick her, but she caught it easily, turning her glassy green eyes back to Hill. “I would rather have died for him than this.”

The woman shook her head, pulling her leg away. “I _never_ _said_ to hurt him.”

Natasha watched her leave, ending up sitting in the gym for the rest of the night, thinking.

  

She was finally getting used to not seeing Tony, Peter, or Cooper (not that it didn't hurt).

Then her Widow Bites broke.

With hesitant steps she approached the lab, and like she suspected, the doors didn’t budge. “Permission to enter?”

 _“For what, Miss Romanoff?”_ FRIDAY sounded more curt to her than she had in the past.

“I require maintenance to my Widow Bites.” There was a long pause, and then the doors slid open.

Tony was sitting on a stool, working on Barnes’ arm.

She looked past them, not meeting their eyes. “Can I fix these?” She held out her cupped hands, where the pieces were sitting, fried.

The men exchanged looks, Barnes speaking. “What do you need?”

Natasha straightened. “Only tools. I can do the fix myself. No one’s time will need to be wasted.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Tony’s voice was dismissive.

Nodding stiffly, she headed to a small workbench, blocking out the noise. When she was done, she stood, only to find the two men watching her. “Sorry about the time. I won't overstay my welcome.”

“Natalia... You should come to the team dinner...” Barnes’ voice was almost soft.

She put on a smile that was constructed in the Red Room, just like her. She'd already promised Matt and Jess they could go out to eat in Hell's Kitchen. “No. No I have plans actually.”

 

She couldn’t sleep and found herself sitting at the kitchen counter, tea in hand.

“Tea. Hmmm… You don’t _seem_ like a tea drinker.”

Natasha didn’t even look up at Jessica. “I’m not. I’m punishing myself.”

"You're good at that." The woman moved to pour herself a cup of coffee and then snorted. “You look like shit.”

“Makeup. It’s useful.”

The woman sat down beside Natasha. "Well you shouldn't have to wear it. You need to sleep eventually Tasha"

Natasha didn't acknowledge that. “Do you wish I had died?”

“I wish you didn’t feel like you had to hide from us.” The woman smiled softly. 

"And Tony?"

Jessica paused. "He never thought you were dead."

"That's not what I asked." 

Natasha watched Jessica take a long drink of her coffee. "Stark... He hoped- Well, yeah. I think your being dead was easier than the thought that you wouldn't just come back here, tell us what happened."

“You're a good friend Jess.” She left the mug on the counter. “And to be frank, I did die. Just not fast enough.”

 

Hill handed the thumb drive back to Natasha after one training session that neither Tony, Rhodey, nor Peter attended.

“That last video. What were you going to say?”

Natasha smiled one of her painted-on smiles, the ones she'd found herself doing a lot lately. “Does it matter?”

“As i’m the only one that knew you would survive, I think you owe me for lying to the others.”

“Blackmail. Clever.” Natasha shrugged, tossing up the drive and catching it. “I was going to tell him I loved him. Does that make you feel better?”

Hill frowned. “Not particularly, no.”

“Go on, laugh it up. You, Maria Hill guessed it. I’m in love with Iron Man. Tony fucking _Stark_ himself.”

The frown stayed. “Now it’s not funny. _Now_ it’s pathetic.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Hill looked over at her friend. “So what are you going to about it?”

“Drink... hope I die for real this time.”

“Smart.”

Natasha grinned halfheartedly at the woman. “I know, I got the method from Jessica.”

“That makes it worse!” Hill's yell followed her out of the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, my guys, my people...  
> I totally changed around everything.   
> Hope it's okay.  
> <3


	16. Hiding Behind A Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I changed chapters 10 on...   
> So if this seems a little weird, go read those.  
> Hope that clears up a little of the angst/confusion fest that was giving me actual headaches.  
> Whoo!   
> Okay. I'm done. <3

Getting drunk with Jessica was not as hard as she expected. They watched some stupid crime show, and every time something was done wrong or someone did something stupid, the took a shot.

Natasha could hold her liquor. 

Normally.

But with the lack of eating, due to it being Tony’s main area of existing, and practicing rigorously with Hill being one of the only things she could actively do to feel like a human being… well by the time the episode was over she was a walking Drunk White Girl™.

That and they'd raided the Asgardian liquor stash.

Jessica put an arm around her and they stumbled to the main area. “We sho’d make mac n’ cheez.”

Natasha snorted, rummaging around for pots as Jess tried to find ingredients.

“What are you doing?”

Natasha tried to stand up, hitting her head on the top of the cabinet and groaning. After a long process, she grins dopily at Cooper. “Littl' man!”

Jess peered out of the pantry. “Whozat? Coop?”

The boy frowned, eyebrows furrowing, and footsteps don’t register in Natasha’s brain until Tony’s face was in front of her. “Are you drunk?”

“More th’n Jess.” Natasha grinned. “She h’d to cut me off.”

“SHE’S SMASHED!” Jessica slid around the corner, holding a box of noodles. “I got da noodlessss… Tony?”

“Yeah. Hi. Why are... you two drinking?” Tony’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“Becuz 'm in l’v with you.” Natasha mumbled, sliding down to sit on the floor, laying down. “I- yeah…”

“Say that again?” Tony walked around to stand over her, face stunned and eyes wide. “What? Wait rewind. Please say that again.”

Natasha just smiled. “G’night.” 

She then proceeded to fall asleep on the floor.

 

Hill shook her awake. “Tasha!”

Natasha sat up, before groaning and flopping back into her bed. “Why does my head feel like it’s been run over?”

“Jess and you got into the Asgardian liquor. After you were already drunk. I’m surprised you’re alive.” Hill shook her head. “You missed training. And a meeting.”

Natasha snorted. “Joke. Funny. Ha ha... I’m not allowed to train with the team.”

“This morning Tony said you're allowed to train with the team again. The meeting you missed because you got exceedingly drunk?”

Natasha watched the woman walk out, frowning and rolling over. 

Maybe Tony had forgiven her. 

It was more likely he just wanted an excuse to beat her up though.

 

Clint came in an hour later, hitting her with a pillow. “Nat! Come on! Get up!”

“No.”

The man jumped on her. “Do you know what day it is?” His voice was sing-songy. “Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to-”

Natasha hit him with a pillow. “Get out dumbass.”

“Nope!” Clint grabbed her, dragging her out of bed and threw her over his shoulder. She was glad that she was in a tank top and pajamas because he carted her into the kitchen, putting her down on the counter. “Come on! Let’s celebrate! Tony! What do you think Nat should do for her birthday?”

The man turned, in one of his worn band tees and Natasha had to look away from his piercing gaze. “Whatever she wants to do... With whoever she wants to do it with.”

Natasha flinched. The same words she’d told him during her stint undercover, echoed back at her. “Sounds good.” She grinned at Clint. “Wanna go clubbing, brother o' mine?”

“Hows about we throw a party here?” Barnes spoke up from where he was reading across the room. “I’ve heard Stark parties get pretty crazy.”

She smiled, her brain screaming about how fake it felt, how she just wanted to go back to bed. “I’m always down for a good party Soldier. Will there be dancing?” She winked.

“Okay then!” Tony exclaimed, stepping forward, inadvertently into the line of sight between Barnes and her. “I’ll get the party, you get dressed-… well actually you could go like that and _i'm sure_ no one would complain.”

“Interesting.” Her voice was flat. “Excuse me.”

Clint followed her as she practically ran out.  “Hey! Hey what’s up with you? You’re all over Stark and then when he starts showing even an ounce of emotion towards you, you freeze up?” He grabbed her shoulder, turning her to look at him. “Where are you ice queen?”

“Where am I? I’m in his bed as he asks FRIDAY why she picked me. ‘Why  _ her?’  _ I’m in his bed the second time, his hand in my hair and all I can feel is that finally i’m home and- and then he’s yelling for me to get out. Calling me a liar like he’d never trusted me, even after all we had been through together.”

Her face is wet and Clint looks pained. 

“That’s where I am. I’m there.” Natasha stalked away, curling up in her bed once more like a wounded animal.

 

“Natasha?” Laura sat down at the edge of her bed, a soft hand pushing back the covers to reveal her eyes. Laura smiled softly. “Clint told me what happened… I’m sure you don’t have to go to the party.”

Natasha doesn’t want to go. 

But… not going would be quitting. And if there’s one thing Natasha hates more than feeling weak, it’s quitting. 

No, she has to go. Has to play up the act that she’s fine, that she knows everything. That she’s the thing that the Red Room made her.

Flawless in it’s deception.

“I’m going.”

Laura stood, walking to the closet. She knows Natasha too well to try to convince her otherwise. “I think you should go with that black dress, the one with the slit up the left side? Where is it… Here we are!” Laura pulled out the dress. “Yeah?”

“I wore that to the gala fundraiser last year. Knowing Tony there’ll be media and they hate old news.”

Laura sighed, put the dress away and took out another one. “Cocktail dress?”

“Not enough movement.”

“This shorter dress? You could pair it with fishnet if you’re so  _ inclined  _ to make a statement.”

Natasha sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed. “You remember when you wanted me to wear that one dress… Clint and I were going undercover?”

The woman’s eyes lit up. “You’d wear it?” Natasha shrugged and Laura pulled her to her rooms at almost a run. “Oh you’re going to look so good!”

Natasha laughed at her excitement.

 

Naked with her clothes on the floor, Lila ran in. “Mommy! Cooper’s being mean!”

Matt, who had been assigned to watching the girl for the night (he owed Natasha a favor), ran in. The froze and grimaced uncomfortably. “I feel that I would have just gotten shot if I wasn’t blind.”

Lila smiled at Natasha. “Hey Aunt Nat.” The little girl then turned on Laura. “Mommy! Come on! Cooper’s being mean!!!”

With a sigh Laura excused herself.

“I’ll-”

“Wait.” Natasha pulled on underclothes, stepping into the dress as Matt paused at the door. “Zip me up?”

“Uh- sure.” Matt found her easily, only pausing for a second before pulling the zipper up. 

“It’s a pale blue. Flowy.” She grabbed his hand, put it on the end of the dress. “What do you think?”

Matt smiled. “I think you’ll look beautiful, but I also think you’re asking the wrong guy. Tony’s downstairs.”

Natasha sighed. “How obvious am I?”

“Very.” Matt let his smile turn into a grin. “But I also overhear things from Jess. Don’t worry. You’re very convincing.” He paused at the door. “That is your plan, right? Put on a good show? Act like you’re living the good life even though you wax poetic about the man when he can't hear?”

“Yeah... Pretty much.”

“Hmmm. Good luck.” Matt nodded once, leaving.

Natasha shook her head, looking down at the knee length dress that flowed like silk. Spinning around, she smiled as it fanned out around her before swaying when she stopped. 

“Ready?”  Looking up she found Clint the the door, suit on, and sporting a purple tie. 

She nodded, fixing the tie to it wasn’t as crooked. “As I’ll ever be.”

Natasha held her head high as the sounds of the party got closer. 


	17. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really good about this chapter and it's super fluffy so...   
> Yeah. Good vibes here loves.  
> Hope you like it!

It turns out, the party was huge. 

Not that she’d suspected less from someone in the Stark family, but, well- there were old agents she’d worked with from SHIELD, people she’d met undercover in Stark Industries, even some of the people she’d met around New York when she’d been laying low after Germany.

Maria Hill came over to her, linking their arms with a smile. “You look impressed. If you’re impressed than I owe Pepper a lunch date.”

Natasha scowled at her best friend. “Did you bet on me in a way that you’d get a lunch date out of it?” With a light scoff, she bumped her side against the woman. “Impossible. You’re impossible.”

Hill just grinned, voice low. “You love me. But you love the man walking towards you more, so woman up and tell him.” The woman grabbed Clint’s hand. “Comeon Barton. We’re getting drinks.”

Clint let Hill drag him away, eyes questioning as he did.

She gave him a nod, before turning to where Tony was standing. Only when she did, her heart stuttered in her chest.

Natasha was used to the easy, comfortable way the man dressed. From his worn jeans and faded t-shirts, to his simple black-and-white suits, but now… Standing here, dark eyes burning into hers, black suit on an equally black undershirt with a golden tie slightly lopsided… Natasha had to take a small step back, hands twitching to fix the man’s tie. “You look handsome.”

The words were out before she could swallow them, but Tony didn't shy away. Instead he took a small step forward, lips curving up in a smile that hid underlying amusement. “Do I?”

She knew that amusement was dangerous. A game that she wouldn’t win, and yet- and yet she held her ground. “Very.”

“Then will you allow me to escort you around for the night?” The dark eyes twinkled. “I need to be seen with the prettiest woman here, rules of being me.”

Her stomach twisted, smile falling. Of course. It was about his image. “I promised Clint i’d find him. If you’d excuse me-”

“Tasha.” Tony caught her wrist lightly. “I- that didn’t come out right.”

She looked back, half expecting him to say something worse, but couldn’t bring herself to pull away from where the calloused hand was warm on her wrist.

“I want to spend tonight with you. Go back to- To how we were before.” The man smiled, faintly but genuinely. “I want my friend back.”

Natasha found herself surprisingly alright with that. 

She could do friends. She was good at friends.

A smile, more real than anything she’d given in weeks, graced her lips. “Well then, Mr. Stark. What trouble are we getting into tonight?”

“All of it.” His smile could’ve lit up a room with no windows and she shook her head, linking arms with him as they immersed themselves into the crowd.

 

The highlight of her night was when the one businessman from China she’d had such a hard time with started talking with Clint and he ended up getting promised a sparkly purple suit to come in later. The picture on the website had her snorting into her wine, feeling the vibrations of Tony’s silent chuckles though where they were linked at the arm.

Then the man then went on to start insulting Tony, and Natasha curbed her irritation by watching Peter and Cooper get progressively more irritated. Jessica finally pulled the boys away to join in where the Defenders were looking out of place in their casual clothes, Natasha excusing both her and Tony with the excuse that she’d seen Rhodey. 

Pepper and Hill were stuck with the businessman, and she snickered at the look of disdain that Hill was barely hiding.

 

Tony went to go get her another drink and James sat down next to her easily, long hair tied back, matching the easy smile on his face. “Natalia.”

“James.”

The soldier smiled. “I think I owe you a dance, if i’m not mistaken.” He must’ve seen the way she glanced at Tony, and smiled. “Friends, Natalia. We’re friends. Plus, i’ve noticed that your brother is edging on being my type.”

Natasha grinned widely. “Oh?  _ Pray tell _ .”

“Blonde, shorter than me, and always seeming to get in trouble. Plus, it seems my usual plus one is still running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off.”

She chuckled at the way he’d described Steve, standing and offering her hand to him. “A dance. To the people we loved and the people we hope to love in the future.”

“I couldn’t have said it better.” 

And with the ease of two assassins that knew each other down to the smallest tell, they stole away the dance floor. Dipping and twisting and turning, the floor cleared for them, faces watching in awe as the two danced. 

It was almost like speaking, moving together in such a way. Saying countless ‘ _ thank yous _ ’ in soft hands, apologies hidden in the way that he dipped her low, eyes fond. Natasha responded with a soft smile, unspoken ‘ _ it’s okay it wasn’t your fault, I forgive you _ ’ as she trusted his hands to hold her up, steady in their differing temperatures.

And with the fall of the music, she was brought back to earth, put back on her feet. Her smile was wide and easier now that adrenaline was running through her veins. “Good dance… and to answer your problems, Clint knows how to waltz fairly well and he probably wouldn’t mind dancing with a tall handsome soldier.”

With a roguish grin, he let her go. “Go tell your fella he’s looking a bit down, and i’ll go deal with that brother of yours.”

Natasha turned to where Tony was frowning deeply into a wine glass.

With a slight huff of laughter, she slid over to him. “That grape juice do something to you?”

Tony looked up, faintly affronted. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more offended on the behalf of a beverage before. Did you just call this  _ grape juice _ ?”

“And if I did?” 

The man shook his head. “I think that qualifies as a misdemeanor in the eye of the Stark Party Court. Your punishment is a dance. With me.” Tony stood up smoothly, setting aside the glass. “I know i’m not as good as the One-Armed Wonder over there, but I know how to dance well enough.”

She shot him a fond smile, holding out her arm to him. “Well enough will do just fine… Plus, I think the soldier’s found his actual focus of the night.” They both looked to where James was spinning Clint, both laughing and making dancing look like play-fighting somehow.

“He’s-”

“Not interested in touching the history he has with me with a ten foot stick. And to be honest, neither am I.” Natasha chuckled lightly. “Shall we?”

Tony led her to the dancefloor. “We shall.”

In an odd sense of Deja Vu, they ended up pressed close, swaying lightly on the dancefloor well into the night. 

The guests left, saying their goodbyes to Pepper and Maria who insisted none of them interrupt the two, and the other avengers drifted back to the compound until it was just them. Them, with soft music that FRIDAY had started playing when the live orchestra left, swaying in each other’s arms.

Not a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drowning in feels for these two.  
> So wholesome.


	18. Learning To Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Didn't read chapter 17? Go read it!  
> Didn't think it was an actual chapter and thought it was my rant about getting headaches?  
> It's not anymore! Go read it! It's fluff!  
> K. Thanks <3

Everything was good. 

Everything was fine.

From the training sessions where she was sure Tony kept bumping into her on purpose, to the way he’d slide easily into her personal space to grab things, or even how he looked at her...

Natasha felt worse every second she was around Tony.

Not in a bad way, well… That twisting feeling in her gut when she saw him laugh, eyes sparkling and head thrown back… or the way that he’d smile at Peter and Cooper when they said something brilliant or even stupidly idiotic. Hell, even the way Tony would stumble into the kitchen and go straight for the coffee pot.

Natasha had it bad for the man.

Really bad.

 

Currently laying on Clint’s bed in baggy sweatpants and a sweater, she screamed into a pillow.

Her adoptive brother’s voice was amused. “What did Tony do this time?”

Natasha muttered into the pillow.

“I can’t hear you.” Clint sighed.

Natasha raised her head, looking at her brother with pained eyes. “He was in his lab, but there was no music and- and I asked why he wasn’t listening to blaring music and…” She sat up to look her brother in the face. “He pointed to where Peter was sleeping on the couch and then shushed me! Peter! Sleeping!”

“And?” Clint sounded bored.

“He’s too- Ugh- Can I  _ stab  _ him?” Her voice had a hint of a Russian accent leaking out.

Clint sighed, flopping back on the bed. “You remember the first time you saw a puppy and you wanted to strangle it?”

“Yeah…”

“You think he’s cute.” He sounded dead inside.

Natasha stood up, pacing back and forth. “But my stomach hurts when he laughs and I think I have some type of parasite living in my chest when he comes near me or he smiles and-" She looked up, eyes wide. "Can you be allergic to someone?”

Clint let out a groan. “Tasha... “

“I know I wanted children! But I never wanted a- a-”

“A husband? Partner? Significant other?” Clint sat up, face tired. “So you knew you loved him, but you didn’t know what love _felt like?_ ”

Natasha looked away, grimacing. “I… I just kinda guessed. I wasn’t sure-” Her eyes flashed to him, narrowing. “It’s painful! I don’t want it! Make it go away!”

Snorting, Clint shook his head. “I’m not drunk enough for this. Go figure it out on your own.”

She huffed, trudging out.

 

Tony found her in the kitchen, staring at a cup of tea, sitting down at her side with a slight frown. 

“I’ve heard- from someone- that you don’t like tea.”

“Jess rat me out?” Natasha mumbled, trying not to look at the man, knowing it would just hurt her heart and make her more confused.

Tony tapped her shoulder lightly. “Tasha?” The hand moved, rubbing light circles on her back. “You okay? You look a bit sick.”

The touch seemed to burn her skin and she shied away from the long fingers. “I-” She pursed her lips. “I think I need some air. Good walk around the compound. You know- Air?”

Standing, she hurried off, feeling eyes on her back.

 

But she couldn’t avoid him much. 

She still held up her bi-weekly tickering with Cooper, Peter, and Tony. 

Still trained with the group. 

Still cooked when he was on a lab binge, or shoved coffee at him when he woke, or played video games with him when he couldn’t sleep.

And as time when on, it hurt more and more.

Her heart felt like it was bleeding out.

 

Natasha was watching Tony through the glass to the conference room, as he yelled at the Accords Council in a pristine suit.

Jess slid to her side. “You gonna stand here and stare all day? When’d you turn into a hopeless damsel in distress?”

She glared at the woman. “I’m not hopeless or a damsel in distress. I’m listening in.”

“Oh? And what are they talking about?”

Natasha paused, trying to remember anything other than the fact that Tony’s hair was messed up from his hands and his tie was loose. “Um- They were-”

“Embarrassing.” Jessica caught her arm, dragging her away and glaring at her when she opened her mouth to protest. “You’re not getting away with swooning. Not over  _him_. Not when he’s clearly into you as well.”

“He’s not-” She looked over the woman’s face, stopping, feet planted firm. “Wait… What do you know? Jess?”

Rolling her eyes, Jess dragged her along, grip like iron. “Come on idiot.”

They found themselves in the lab, Natasha frowning. 

Jessica just pulled her over to a large screen that had a rotating sequence of blueprints. 

She’d seen it before, but passed it off as a kind of reminder to the man, but up close… it looked more like a… screensaver?  “What-?”

“Shut up.” Jess snapped, moving the mouse. 

A file came up.

Natasha’s eyes widened at the name:  _ Romanoff _ .

“Sit.” Jess dragged over a chair and sat her down, face exasperated. “Now don’t move before the whole thing’s done or I’ll chain you to the chair. Or stick Hill on you.” She pressed play, before storming out.

A video clip started.

Tony was sitting, the lab spread out behind him, but his fingers were shaking and his face was as pale as a sheet.  _ “Before I- Before I start… I want to say sorry. I’m sorry that I-”  _ Lower lip trembling, he ducked his head. A second later, he looked up, and his cheeks were shiny.  _ “I know you didn’t mean to keep-... I’m sorry we fought. I’m sorry I got so mad- I-” _

Natasha’s heart broke a little at the way the man’s shoulders shook, lips pressed together with a silent sob.

_ “I forgave Barnes… And I couldn’t- I couldn’t-... You were there, warm and beautiful and I couldn’t think and-”  _ Eyes of a lost man looked into the camera.  _ “I want-... Come back? Natasha, please, You can’t be gone- I-” _

Her grip on the chair tightened as he broke down crying again, the video ending. 

Then before she could move, it changed, Tony sitting there looking lost but less heart-wrenchingly sad.

_ “I don’t know what to do. Your video- It mentioned me and- You never said what you wanted? What was- What were you going to say?”   _ Fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ “I tried to talk to Clint, but he wouldn’t say. Hill still won’t talk to me, Pepper’s irritated at me… I just- Are you really-”  _

He paused for a long time, but when his eyes looked up they were determined. 

_ No. No… Natasha Romanoff isn’t dead... She- You- You’re alive and you’re going to come back and tell me that this way some type of mistake and then you’re going to tell me whatever it was you wanted to say.” _

Natasha wiped at her eyes, sniffing as the next video played.

Tony sat in a metal so like the one she was sitting in at the moment, face angry. 

He took a deep breath in, slowly expelling it before he looked up.  _ “I’m so unbelievably angry… I wanted so bad for you to be alive and yet- We have a fight and then what? You go run off looking to die? What the hell kind of person-”  _ He closed his eyes again, fists balling up. After a second, he untensed, just looking tired.  _ “I wanted you to come back. I dreamed of it. It was all I wanted since I had to see you lying there-.... But not like this. Never like this… I don’t know what to think. Did you lie? I thought that we were building some kind of- some kind of home together?” _

Her eyes widened.

Tony’s brows furrowed in something in between pain and pleading.  _ “I- I thought-” _ He sighed.  _ “Guess It doesn’t matter now.” _

Natasha stared at the screen, not daring to move.

Tony appeared, fidgeting again.  _ “So… Barnes and I talked. About you. And… well he said that you felt guilty, and not just a little, like crushing guilt that weighted on you every waking second and- Well… We talk a lot now that i’m fixing his arm- which is HYDRA **trash** by the way- and he said I should… maybe ask you out. On a date. Or dancing.”  _ Tony scowled down at his hands.  _ “He had quite a few stories. Said you liked dancing, but i’m not all that good at dancing- and well- when Pepper heard our plans because she’s psychic or something, she had to spend three days reteaching me how to dance-”  _ He shook his head.  _ “I just hope it’ll be worth it...” _

She felt her heart constrict slightly.  He’d… relearned how to-

The video changed.

_ “I swear I didn’t mean to-”  _ Tony looked ruffled, hair all messed up and eyes wide.  _ “I followed Cooper into the kitchen and you were so drunk that- Well you probably won’t remember, but I asked why you were drinking and you said… ‘Because I love you’.”  _

Her stomach sank and she almost stood up, ran out. But then the man’s slow smile had her freezing.

_ “I- God I really hope you weren’t just drunk. I hope- Was that what you were going to tell me in that video?”  _ Tony ducked his head, before looking up with a crooked smile.  _ “Me too. I think- me too…” _

Natasha stared at the screen until Tony was sitting down again, dopey smile on his lips, familiar dark suit and gold tie from the party still on. 

_ “So. I think that I really have a shot at this. I think that you feel it- And not to sound like some teenage girl or anything- but my heart stopped when you walked in. Shit Natasha, I- I couldn’t breathe. I thought you would go off with someone else and seeing you dance with Barnes-”  _ Tony scowled deeply.  _ “I wanted to fight him for that, and the guy’s become a friend!... I hope you liked it. I hope…”  _ His smile turned into something soft, fond.  _ “I hope you had a good birthday Natasha Romanoff.” _

Then the video ended and even waiting, there were no more video clips.

Natasha blinked, shaking her head.  This was- What was she-

Footsteps had he jolting, instinctively moving the chair back to the desk and hopping up onto a lab bench a ways away from the computer that she saw was cycling through blueprints again.

Tony walked in, pausing when he saw her.

She offered up a half-smile. “Hey. I thought it was engineering time today?”

His eyes flicked to the computer, before his body seemed to relax when he found it undisturbed. He grimaced. “Well, Rogers and Wilson are coming to the Compound. I was in a ‘meeting’ with the council over that.”

“So you all yelled at each other?”

Tony huffed a laugh, smiling at her and diverting the subject. “How long were you waiting Little Red?”

Letting him get away with the subject change, she slid off the bench with a smile. “Not long. Wanna go get some ice cream, _Anthony_?”

His smile was easy and fond and her stomach did little flips. “Sure thing _Natasha_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the big reveal?  
> Or fluffy things?  
> Or things you wanna see happen?  
> <3 <3 <3


	19. Communicating

A delicate dance. 

Lingering looks, hooded eyes, soft words… Natasha knew how to play this game usually. She was the best at it, soft manipulation, smooth body language, whispered lies across ghosted across chapped lips.

Except now it was hard.

She blamed the way every time she’d try to tap into her usual repertoire of predatory seduction techniques, it would feel wrong, like she was betraying Tony by even thinking about them.

So Natasha was lost.

With her usual tricks failing her, she found herself fumbling for something,  _ anything _ , that could bring her back to equal ground with the genius. So far he’d taken her out to picnic on top of the Statue of Liberty, gifted her a new vibranium-laced suit, and started leaving fan letters on her mirror for her every morning.

So she went to the one person who could possibly help her. 

Pepper Potts.

 

Carrying a sleek black box, Natasha stopped at the open door to Pepper’s office, knocking lightly. “Mind a quick chat?”

Tired but curious steel grey eyes glanced up, moving from her face to the box in her hands, back to the paperwork on her desk. “Natasha. Picking up habits from Tony already?” Amusement curled the edges of the woman’s lips. “Though I did break one of my favorite heels the other day… What can I do for you?”

Natasha sat in one of the slightly uncomfortable chairs across from the CEO, smile light. “How’d you break it?”

“Threw it at an annoying man that didn’t do his paperwork.” The grin was sharp and only lingered a second.

Natasha was reminded of why Pepper was banned from playing Monopoly suddenly, swallowing the slight fear in the back of her throat. The blonde was just as dangerous as Maria Hill, perhaps more if you counted the fact that she looked completely harmless. She cleared her throat, sheepish smile falling into place. “I didn’t have time to go out and get another pair, but I still have this pair from a mission that fell through, so they’re still new… Untouched.” She offered up the glossy box, the only thing messing up the mint condition, the slight smudges where she’d just been holding it.

Pepper glanced at her once more, before carefully opening up the box. With a slight gasp, the woman smiled as she pulled out the designer heels, straps made from soft black and red fabric. “Oh- These are-” Pepper’s eyes caught hers as she carefully put the box aside. “Okay, for that you get my undivided attention. What d’you need? Money? Legal help? Power over Tony?”

Natasha chuckled. “Advice.”

The woman blinked.

“I need advice… on how to be in love.”

Pepper’s laugh echoed around the offices, the whole floor looking up to wonder who got the infamous Pepper Potts to laugh during such a busy week. Then the CEO, still smiling widely, did the one thing that she almost never did during work hours.

She shut her office door.

 

Tony woke up slowly, still groggy from falling asleep hunched over his workbench, but surprisingly he was… warm. 

Rubbing away the blurriness and rebooting his brain, he eyed the room.  He was in his bed. 

His attention was stolen by the side table that held a cup of coffee, still warm. Crawling out of the silk sheets, he moved to gulp down the liquid. About to set the mug back where he’d picked it up, he paused upon seeing a light blue piece of craft paper, moving the mug to the side instead.

He picked it up carefully, relaxing minutely when it was covered in a familiar loopy script he’d seen on everything from SI forms (once upon a time) to the Avenger’s mission reports. 

 

_ A glimpse through an interstice caught,  _

_ Of a crowd of workmen and drivers in a bar-room around the stove late of a winter night, and I unremark’d seated in a corner,  _

_ Of a youth who loves me and whom I love, silently approaching and seating himself near, that he may hold me by the hand,  _

_ A long while amid the noises of coming and going, of drinking and oath and smutty jest,  _

_ There we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word. _

_ -Walt Whitman _

 

Tony, in all his genius, had to read the words multiple times before letting the letter drop to his side. It sounded like- 

Tony folded the letter carefully, tucking it behind the picture of Anna and Edwin Jarvis on the small desk in the corner of his room. 

He wasn’t going to get his hopes up.

 

Natasha smiled widely at Tony when he entered the kitchen from where she was helping Cooper with his history project. “Morning Antohska.”

Tony grunted and she watched with lingering amusement as he drained two cups of coffee before he moved from beside the coffee pot. Finally he turned, eyes taking in the project, Cooper, and then lingering on the Iron Man shirt she was wearing. A slow grin graced his face. “Looking good there Itsy Bitsy. New shirt?”

She gave a one-shouldered shrug, eyes catching on the way the man was fiddling with his mug and glancing around the room to not meet her eyes as much, figuring Pepper was right (but then again, when was the woman  _ not _ . That was an annoying character flaw for  _ sure _ ). “Clint got it for me for my birthday.”

“Your-  _ wait _ !” Tony finally met her eyes. “I forgot to get you something!” He cursed under his breath.

She laughed, Cooper rolling his eyes to the side of her. “You set up the gala remember?... Plus, I  _ liked  _ dancing with you. One of my best presents for sure.”

Tony’s face colored lightly.

Natasha smiled, getting up to pull a quiche out of the fridge, cutting a piece and warming it up in the microwave. “I hope you still have that suit. It was  _ heart-stopping _ ... You looked very handsome.” She held his eyes, watching as they widened a little at the reference to the video he’d made, before moving his hands to hold the plate and sitting down next to Cooper again. “So where were we? Had we started talking about the Berlin Wall yet?”

She ignored the way the genius was left staring at her, not moving until Clint clapped him on the shoulder with a laugh and tried to steal the plate of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gifted heels- https://i.ytimg.com/vi/K9UkfkUQFPY/maxresdefault.jpg (on the left)  
> What advice should Pepper have given?  
> What should Tony do in responce?


	20. Bumps In the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back!  
> No more school for me for a month, so expect (somewhat) routine updates!

For once in her life, Natasha could say she hated Steve Rogers. 

For all his buffoonery earlier, she never actually  _ hated  _ the man.  Sure he was the biggest self-entitled douche she’d ever met, but he did the job and she’d respected him for that.  Almost thought of him as family once upon a time.

She’d been on her own side during the ‘Civil War’, always playing it safe, not for herself but for the others. 

She hadn’t wanted anyone to get hurt. 

Hadn’t wanted Rhodey to be stuck in leg braces, Bucky put back into cryo temporarily, the others kicked out…

Sure she’d killed Wanda, but since when was that _witch_ a part of the team. 

No one got her vote on that, that’s for sure. 

Wanda was a parasite, a manifestation of HYDRA hiding behind fake smiles. She was everything that Natasha used to hate about herself, yet the girl had embraced it with open arms.  So Natasha had helped snuff her out before she could do any more harm.

But Sam and Steve (with the plus one of an annoying Sharon), as somewhat harmless as they were, decided it would be a good idea to do the one thing that was off limits. 

They decided to mess with the budding relationship between her and Tony.

 

It started with Steve (because when does it not start with Steve Rogers), but Sharon was the one that threw the first insult.

The day the three ex-vengers came the the compound, the building was almost empty. Pepper and Maria had left on a quick ‘business trip’ (even though Natasha suspected they were laid up in some expensive spa somewhere), the Defenders had gotten called away for some crisis even as they promised to punch anyone who needed to get punched, and the Bartons (plus Peter and May) had gone to the zoo for the day.

So it was Tony, Rhodey, Dr. Strange, and her.

_ Strangely _  {pun fully intended} the sorcerer  had shown up that morning for a cup of coffee, introducing himself to the skeptical Tony and amused Rhodey, before deciding to stay and watch.

Rhodey had taken the opportunity to put on the new War Machine suit Tony had made for him, standing at the genius’ back like a shiny silver bodyguard. 

Though, if anyone with half a brain looked at their positions, they would know that Natasha was the real threat here.  Pressed to Tony’s side, arm slung around his shoulder with her heels making them the same height, she was fully relaxed. She didn’t have to worry. Sharon wasn’t close to even matching her in a fight, Sam was too clueless, and Steve? Well she had some dirt on Steve that could make him crumble in a second.

Tony tensed as the government vehicles pulled to a stop, three bodies in full combat gear getting out. 

Natasha whispered soft praises into the genius’ ear, nails scratching lightly at his scalp until he relaxed enough to look properly indifferent. The Tony Stark ‘ _you don’t matter to me, stop wasting my time_ ’ look in all its vengeful glory.

Steve stopped in front of Tony, extending his hand stiffly. “Stark.”

Tony hummed, eyes not even glancing at the hand as he looked to the side at her through his red tinted glasses. “You know- Pete’s birthday’s in a few weeks… we should take him somewhere.”

She let the billionaire spin her around and then they were walking into the compound, Strange and Rhodey following them closely. “We should take him to Wakanda. He’s mentioned how well he and Princess Shuri get along.”

Tony groaned theatrically, flopping gracefully down on the main couch, arms spread over the back. “Noooo they’ll take over the world!”

“Maybe we should bring Cooper. The world domination would go quicker and I, for one, would accept our new overlords happily.” She sat close at his side. “Maybe they’ll make Cooper a new-”

“Natasha.” They both looked up at where Steve and his sycophants were standing. He looked pained. “What happened? You were on our side...”

She shook her head softly. “No… No I didn’t want anyone to get hurt Rogers. I was playing both sides in the hopes that I could stop anyone from getting hurt.” She shot Rhodey a pained look that he waved off, she’d already made her dues for her mistakes. “I wish I’d just helped Tony stop all of this in the beginning.”

Steve looked almost hurt, but at his side, Sharon’s eyes were cold. “And when did you become Stark’s  _ bitch _ ?”

Natasha could feel a cold resentment creeping into her chest like an old wound, smothering the light happiness that had been growing there. She stood, lips flattening into a line. “Shut up  _ Carter _ . We both know you’re a replacement for  _ Peggy _ .”

At this Steve looked even more upset, but Sharon snarled, and a blade was in her hand. “And that’s not what you’re doing for Stark?” They circled each other, prowling like two lions caught in a cage. “You let Barnes fuck you, I saw that in your eyes when you saw him strapped to the chair... What were your words? ‘You could at least recognize me?’”

“ _Shut_ _up_!” Natasha lunged, slashing out with her own hidden knife, but even as she drew back with blood it felt pointless.

Sharon still grinned, cut on her shoulder bleeding. “Oh, you poor little  _ whore _ … We all heard the rumors at SHIELD. The whole building knew you’d let the strike force teams use you, let criminals touch you however they wanted as long as you got your mission done, got your pat on the back.” The woman spit on the ground at her feet and Natasha felt something in her break with the words coming from the woman who used to be her friend. “But you still sold us out. Sent millions of people, _good people_ , to their deaths because you thought you were right. Because you thought you knew everything.”

Natasha stepped back at the murderous look in Sharon’s eyes. 

“My fiancee was undercover and I had to identify his _parts_ _one by one_ as they came in. So don’t talk to me about being a _replacement_. We all know Stark’s the replacement here Romanoff.”   

Her stomach turned, her voice hoarse. “I- Sharon I’m sorry- I tried to sort out the files, to store away the ones that were SHIELD agents-”

“LOOK WHAT GOOD IT DID!”

Natasha flinched back, knife clattering to the floor as her hands shook. She fisted her hands in her shirt to stop them from shaking, not making eyes contact with anyone in the room. “Excuse me.” With a whisper, she quickly exited the room.

Finding herself in the garage, she pulled out the black racing bike Tony had made for her and tried to ignore the tears on her cheeks as the wind hit her face.

 

Clint was the first to see her approach, eyes going wide as he looked over her. He stood, pulling her into a hug before the others could even say hello.

Choking on guilt, her fingers scrambled for purchase against her brother’s leather jacket, tucking her head into his shoulder.

“Tasha what happened?”

“She’s- she’s right.”

Clint’s calloused hands pushed her away softly so he could look her in the eyes. “Who?”

“Sharon.” She felt like throwing up, the guilt eating away at her insides. “I couldn’t- I couldn’t save them-... Why Clint? Why couldn’t I save them?”

The archer cursed, muttering something to Laura before tugging Natasha to a corner where there were less people, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Tasha I thought you’d gotten over this...” He’d had to keep her from falling apart spectacularly after that incident, and his blood boiled at the thought of someone using her guilt to hurt her again. “Tony, Bruce, and I were all working to help as many people as we could. Does that make  _ us  _ at fault?”

“No.” She cleared her throat. “No, but you weren’t the one who pressed the button.”

“Tash, JARVIS and you were working as hard as you could to sift through the encryption… Let it go... Let yourself move on.”

They returned to the group five minutes later. 

No one mentioned her glassy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, but if Cooper and Peter made it their mission to get her to laugh, then it was no one’s business.

Halfway through the day Jess and Danny showed up in dirty clothes, dirt smudge on their faces even as they grinned, clearly still riding adrenaline. Matt and Luke had gone back to the compound, but the other two had been called over (presumably by Clint) and had ice cream in hand.

 

That night Natasha knocked lightly on open doors, Tony's head jolting up from where he was on his tablet, sitting crisscross on his bed. "Hey. I... Can I come in?"

Tony nodded, his face barely lit by the glow of the screen. With a wave of his hand the light was gone. "Sure." 

She heard him move under the covers, sliding in beside him.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Did-" Tony's voice was soft, but there was an underlying hurt. "Did you really-"

"Yeah... I did whatever I could to finish my mission." Natasha's throat hurt, her mouth feeling to dry.

She heard a small movement, like he was nodding slightly. "And the- the strike force?"

Natasha let out a quiet, bitter laugh. "No, no... they thought it was funny to spread rumors about me, but I never-" She moved slowly, her chilled fingers brushing over the damp skin of the man's cheekbone. "I've never felt anything like this before Antoska... You are worlds away from anyone that I've ever let touch me before."

Tony snorted softly. "You're a sap Romanoff."

Her soft smile was hidden in the darkness. "Only for you, tin-can... Only for you."

And when Tony Stark fell asleep in her arms, she realized Clint was right, s he didn't have to let the weight of her sins drag her down.

Especially not when she had someone that would fall with her.

Natasha Romanoff wouldn't let herself take Tony Stark down with her in her guilt.

So she let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Hurt/Comfort here.  
> Does anyone hate Sharon a whole shit-ton?   
> (Dammit Mango, stop humanizing the antagonists... She doesn't need a tragic backstory to be a bitch)


	21. Kiss It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all liking the story!  
> Kisses!

Natasha had the idea that the compound revolved around Tony. Because, in her eyes, it did. 

She woke up next to him in the mornings, read her spy novels quietly while he tinkered away on his projects, made sure he had food regularly. 

Tony made equipment for everyone, he worked well with everyone… to Natasha, he was the life of the compound.

 

But then Sharon broke her leg during training, the videos feed showing she ‘accidentally’ happened to be in the way of Jessica’s kick that was aimed for Luke.

Natasha reluctantly helped the blonde woman to the med-bay, knowing the others would only get irritated with the barbed jabs that the woman threw around so easily. 

“Get your hands off me you murderer!”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m barely touching you, plus the only reason you’re getting to the med bay is  _ because  _ of my help.”

Sharon looked vicious, eyes narrowed to slits and her usually perfect hair a mess. “It’s your fault i’m like this! If you hadn’t told that bitch to kick-”

“Don’t call her that.” Natasha felt a prickle of irritation up her spine, but her voice remained chiding, like she was talking to a child. “Be nice.”

“Sharon!” Down the hall ran Sam and Steve, the blonde spy relaxing slightly. 

The two men were on probation from training until they signed the Accords, but Sharon (as much as a bitch as she was) had stayed behind after SHIELD's fall to work in the government, and didn’t need the extra clearance to train with them. So Sam and Steve had taken up the habit of complaining very loudly about the Accords and harassing any occupants of the compound they could get access to.

Steve whirled on Natasha. “What did you do!” 

She held up a hand, trying to tell him what happened, but he was in her face before she could. 

“What the hell is your problem? First Wanda and then Sharon? You’re a liability and a murderer. No wonder Fury didn’t trust you!”

Natasha felt something in her chest crack at that statement, but didn’t let it show. “Rogers… back up.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Instead the man got closer, hot breath fanning her face and his eyes filled with righteous indignation. “You’re compromised Romanoff and I think you need to be put down for good this tim-”

“She asked you to step away.” Luke appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“But please-” Jessica’s grin was as sharp as the knife Natasha was seconds from pulling out, a scary glint to her eyes. “-try something… I’ve been waiting so  _ patiently  _ to crush one of your skulls in.”

A tense silence spread over the hallway, eyes flicking back and forth, bodies posturing for a fight.

“Enough.” Natasha’s voice was quiet, but the weight of it cut the tension. “Rogers, Wilson, take Carter to go get fixed up in the med bay. Jess, Luke, stand down.”

Eyes watched her warily, but after a moment the two groups separated, the ex-vengers helping Sharon along while Luke and Jess took up places next to her like they were ready to protect her from an attack. 

Jessica’s eyes narrowed as she watched them walk away. “Why’d you let them go?”

Natasha shrugged, turned on her heel. “I fight to win…. Those odds, in this enclosed space…. It wouldn’t be pretty.” They followed her easily to the kitchen, where she perched on the counter. “Plus, I want my guns when it does go down. I want to be able to put a bullet in each of them and be able to plead self defense.”

Luke shook his head, while Jess’ smile got even wider, her hand slipping around Natasha’s shoulders. “Knew I liked you for a reason.”

 

It seemed to be that whenever the ex-vengers would try to get close enough to hurt her, a few of her team members would turn up, ward them off.

Natasha puzzled over this. 

She was strong enough to give a good fight and their comments were nothing she wasn’t expecting, but still the others continued to play defense for her.

Natasha eventually had enough. 

She’d prove that they didn’t have to treat her like glass as many times as they needed, but she needed to be treated like an adult.

 

Training went one of two ways. Either everyone was doing an exercise together, whether on teams or against one of Tony’s machines, or they were all doing their own thing. Today, with everyone spread around the room, Natasha watched the room from where she was stretching.

Peter and Cooper were getting tips on hand to hand combat from Maria, Pepper and Laura watching with amused smiles. Jessica, Luke, Danny, and Matt were off in a part of the room fighting in a type of free-for-all that usually left most of them injured. Clint and James were on the mats, somewhere between wrestling and groping each other, though she was sure that Laura would throw something at them if it got too far. Strange was meditating, Tony sparring with Rhodey, and Sharon was at the punching bag.

Natasha watched the blonde spy as she laid into the punching bag, eyes narrowed.  _ Thump thump whap. Thump thump whap. Thump thump whap. Thump thump whap. _

“You’re favoring your right.”

The room almost seemed to freeze. 

Sharon lifted her head, eyes full of fire. “ _What_ did you say?”

Natasha stood from her stretch smoothly. “Your left shoulder. Does it hurt?” Her bare feet were silent on the concrete floor as she moved towards the woman, stopping only feet away. “I’m guessing an old wound?”

Sharon didn’t say a word, pivoting slightly, and the room seemed to move to interfere but it was too late. With a lunge, the intelligence agent moved to attack. 

Dancing out of the way, Natasha smiled thinly at the woman. “Finally decided to confront me?”

“Nat…” Clint’s voice was low, worried.

“Stay out of it Barton.” She tied back her hair as she matched Sharon in circling like lions. “That goes for all of you. Stay out of it, this is my fight.”

The woman lunged. 

Too late did Natasha see the glint of the knife, only able to move enough so it wasn’t a crucial wound before she could kick the woman back. A trial of blood now ran down her side, where her loose shirt now had a hole. “Rude.”

Sharon snorted, drawing another knife. “You _deserve_ it.”

“And you drew first blood, so this fight’s on your head.” Natasha grinned saucily. “So come on then, fight me like the little girl you are.”

“Natalia...”

She threw a glare at James. “Stay out of this  _ Soldat _ .”

Sharon lunged again, but this time Natasha was ready, kicking the knife out of her hand and ducking under the next swing. The woman grunted, but recovered quick enough to land a hit to her side where she was bleeding.

Natasha hissed, ducking back in to sweep the woman off her feet, using her momentum to turn the knife in her hand. 

Sharon landed hard on the mats, the force plunging her own knife into her left shoulder.

 

The aftermath of the fight was messier than the actual fight itself. The council had to be called, video tapes gone over, along with a bunch of red tape and paperwork. 

Natasha expected at least one jab from Pepper about causing trouble, but there was nothing. 

No disappointed lectures, no ribbing, nothing.

Instead she was sat down by Dr. Strange, who stitched her up as a few others (read: everyone) watched. Then she proceeded to get conjoining lectures from Laura, James, Clint, and Pepper about being reckless. Hill shook her head with a smile, Jessica tried to hand her a drink (that was quickly intercepted), Peter and Cooper gave her hugs, and Tony…

Tony watched her, unreadable look in his eyes and frown on his lips. 

She tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing as if to ask:  _ Hey. What’s wrong? _

With one last glance over her, he turned on his heel and left.

Natasha stood up to go after him, but Strange’s cloak pushed her down, wrapping her legs to the chair. The sorcerer gave her a slight shake of his head. “You’re not done. And… he’ll need a second to collect himself.”

She never got a straight answer to what he’d meant.

 

Natasha was sitting on the counter, staring off, lost in her head when Peter plopped down on the stool next to her. She blinked. “Pete? Um- what-” She glanced to the clock, frowning. “It’s one in the morning. What’re you doing up?”

“I could hear you thinking from my room.” The boy’s smile was easy. “What’s bothering you Miss Widow?”

She took a long sip of the hot chocolate in her hands, well aware it was past being warm and verging into being cold. “I got used to sleeping in the same room as Tony. Feels weird to go back to my old room, but- well- you saw his face earlier...”

“Do you know why we all worry about you?”

Natasha finally looked him in the eyes, seeing nothing but tired honesty. Her stitches ached from sitting on the hard surface and she shook her head slightly, looking down at the mug in her hands. “I never needed- I never asked any of you to defend me.”

“Why not?” Peter’s chuckle was quiet, but real. “You do it for us all the time.”

Her eyes narrowed on his. “Do I stop you from going out in the field? Am I constantly hovering? What makes you think-”

He held up his hands. “Whoa- Whoa I didn’t mean that as a bad thing.” 

She drew back, confused.

Peter smiled. “You’re the person that always makes sure that everyone comes back from missions okay. You’re constantly cooking, laughing, building, studying- constantly  _ helping _ . You may not realize it, or even do it on purpose, but everyday you make sure to see every person in the compound. You’re the first to help someone to the med wing, help someone get over their nightmares, or even just give out hugs…” The boy shook his head, smile widening at the look on her face. “Look. We all know you and Tony live in your own world, both constantly orbiting around each other, but… well, look around once and awhile? Because the rest of us orbit around both of you.”

Natasha stared at the teen, speechless.

Peter gently pried the mug from her hands, pouring it into the sink. “Get some sleep Miss Tasha.” Then, without another word, he padded back out of the kitchen.

James, who’d woken up from a nightmare only an hour later, found her still sitting in that same spot and convinced her to watch  _ Lilo and Stitch _ with him. 

Morning found them asleep on the couch, blankets they didn’t have the night before piled around them. 

 

It was lunch that the news found them, Pepper and Tony walking in, both dressed to the nines. 

The table paused in it’s conversation.

Pepper clapped, smile wide. “The council decided, that upon Miss. Carter’s actions and the others unwillingness to sign the accords, that their pardons will be re-tried. And as for Miss. Carter herself, she’s now just a wounded civilian with a long rap sheet of bad behavior, including assault on a government official.” 

The mood in the room seemed to lighten, cheers and high-fives going around the table.

Natasha, however, fixed her eyes on the man in the charcoal suit. “Tony…” The table quieted again as she stood, moving carefully around the table. She paused a few steps away.

“You didn’t come to bed.” His tone was flat, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

She winced slightly. “I- I didn’t know if I could.” Tugging once at her sleeves in a habit she’d picked up from Peter, she straightened her back, determined to go at this head on. “Tony Stark… I love you. You mean more to me than anything in this world. I just hope that I didn’t fuck this all up.”

Eyes widened behind tinted sunglasses. “I- uh- I wasn’t-”

She smiled thinly, nodding. “It’s alright.”

“No!” Tony huffed, pulling off his sunglasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “No- god please don’t take my lack of words to mean anything, I just-... You got hurt.” He looked up at her, eyes glassy. “I saw the knife, aimed right-... You could’ve died. You could’ve died again and I never would have got to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I- I love you.”

And then they were clutching at each other, as if they could combine into one person if they _just held a little_ _tighter_. 

Natasha laughed wetly, fingers pressing into his back. “I think we did this backwards.”

With a crooked smile, Tony pulled back, eyes shining. “Natasha Romanoff, will you do me the honor of dating me?” 

Natasha nodded, before dragging him into a kiss, shivering at the way his hands smoothed up her back.

“Hey! PDA! Gross!” Cooper was whining, loud and insistent.

Natasha and Tony pulled apart to laugh at where Peter and Cooper were both pretending to be sick.

Jessica just shook her head. “Better than TV. I swear...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth sailing (mostly) from here on out folks.  
> Next Up- Some good domestic fluff for all y'all lovelies


	22. Progress and Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in Tony's POV!

**Honeymoon Period** _(noun)_

  1. The period of time in a new job in which mistakes can be overlooked.
  2. The three-month maximum period between a person's entry into a new situation and a person's complete screwing up of said situation or essential elements of it.
  3. The early part of an intimate relationship, in which the couple are infatuated with each other.
  4. The time that, after which, Natasha was going to leave Tony Stark.



 

Tony was sure of it on the second day of them dating.

There was no way that the beautiful, elusive, charming Natasha Romanoff would stay with him.

It had taken the lesser magazines six hours to point this out.

Natasha Romanoff was untouchable by any man, woman, and probably even _alien_ at this point. A shining beacon of strength that left broken men in it’s path.

Tony Stark was just happy he’d get to hold her close, even if their time was inevitably going to end.

 

Like she’d heard his grim thoughts, strong fingers wove their way into his hair, nails lightly scraping over his scalp as he mused his thoughts of love while tinkering away at new arrows for Barton. “Penny for your thoughts love?”

He tried not to smile at the clear adoration in the redhead’s voice, his voice coming out sappier than intended. “At least a dollar for my thoughts darling, you know how high my consulting fees are.”

Natasha’s laugh spread through his back, the was she was draped across him making the soft vibrations sink into his skin maddeningly. Soft lips pressed to his temple before she unlatched herself from him. “Don’t sink too deep into that brain of yours… I’ll be right upstairs playing with Lila and Nathaniel, have FRIDAY get me if you need anything.”

Tony hummed in agreement, turning from his project just long enough to catch the woman on the cheek with a kiss before focusing back in on the fine adjustments, his ears still tracking the soft click of her heels as she left before pulling up the schematics of the real project he’d been working on.

He was beyond screwed and he hoped madly that after that small period of time she’d still talk to him.

 

A little over four months had passed since Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson had been wiped from the compound so effectively that no one could had know they were there in the first place- if people didn’t still scowl as they passed certain rooms.

But the compound still decided to mark that date as something special, even for the complete opposite reason.

That day was the day that Tony Stark had officially started dating Natasha Romanoff.

He had absolutely no idea why everyone in the compound was so damned excited over that. They weren't the ones dating her. Yet almost all of the adults in the building took pleasure in reminding him of the upcoming five month anniversary every chance they got.

He’d feel almost offended if he wasn’t reminded by Pepper that he’d missed almost all of their anniversaries. Ever. Though as it was, he’d been too worried about when Natasha was going to decide he wasn’t worth it, to even have the _chance_ to forget.

Pepper and Hill decided to wake him up early that morning, pulling him away from Natasha’s warm arms to ‘talk’ to him, and they only let him go when he snapped that he’d ‘already gotten something for his girlfriend and if they’d politely fuck off, that would be magical.’

Natasha eyed him as he stumbled back into the room, only half awake, kissing him lightly as he crawled back into bed. “Happy five months sweetheart… Now go back to sleep.”

His soft amused snort was met with a sharp poke to his side and he rolled his eyes, message to shut up received and taken into note.

 

They woke up together, both working to get the other dressed, before stumbling into the kitchen to find the others had made breakfast and coffee already. After the morning was successfully passed watching kids cartoons with the youngins, Tony winked at Barnes and pulled Natasha away from the group gently.

Her smile was soft. “Already time for presents?”

Tony’s smile seemed to show more of the nervousness than he wanted, because her hands tightened for a second, reminding him she was there and real. He stopped them outside of a large room that used to be Sam and Steve’s old rooms. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Her eyes flicked from him to the door, betraying her own nervousness.

He pushed open the door, smile weak with hope she’d like his gift. “Ta daaaaaa…”

Natasha froze, eyes wide.

The rooms, all the walls knocked down to make one large space, were lined with mirrored walls and hardwood floors to make a dance studio. Tony had spent quite a lot of time integrating a new AI into the mirrored walls to work with whoever entered the room, Barnes working with the specs to make sure it wasn’t too like the Red Room, and Strange covering the place in protective magic.

She took a step forward, eyes still wide, and thin fingers traced the bar attached to the wall almost reverently.

_“Hello. I am here to assist. Who are you?”_

Natasha had tensed at the voice, but Tony smoothed a hand down her back and smiled at her as he answered. “My name is Tony Stark.”

_“Hello Tony Stark. Is there anything you need?”_

His grin was wide. “A waltz maybe? Something slow?”

_“Right away Mr. Stark.”_

Music poured out of the hidden speakers around the room and Tony caught Natasha’s hand, tugging her in so they could dance.

She followed him easily, relaxing and gifting him a fond smile as they swayed lightly. “This is what’s been taking your time lately? Because-” Her breath caught and the whisper she gave was slightly choked up. “Because it’s beautiful…”

Tony could feel the proud smile lighting up his face as relief filled his lungs and made it so much easier to breath. _She’d liked it._ “I’m glad. Glad you like it, glad I met you, and glad that you chose to put up with me.”

He knew the second the words slipped from his mouth that it’d come out more self-deprecating than he’d wanted, and her eyes narrowed on him. “Tony I love you. I’m not ‘putting up’ with you, I _want_ to be here.” Natasha sighed lightly in exasperation. “Come on then, we’ll come back later, but I want to give you your gift.”

Tony found himself being pulled back to the main room, eyes widening when he found the rest of the compound sitting there, seemingly waiting for them. “Wha-”

Natasha’s finger on his lips silenced him. “I know we’re in our pajamas, and that it’s not exactly the normal way people do this, but then again, when have we ever been normal?” Her smile was so very amused, something he’d see just before he’d get pranked, and he wondered what was going to happen this time. His eyes followed her as she knelt down, pulling a small black box from her jacket. “Anthony Stark, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO Here's me, wishing all'y'all Happy Holidays! XOXO  
> -Mango <3


	23. Natasha Stark and Tony Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We support Natasha getting together with the girls in the compound, drinking wine and shit talking.   
> Also: Peter and Cooper sitting on the floor drinking juice boxes adding snide comments  
> :D

Natalia Alianovna Romanova was not a person to be tied down.

The Black Widow, forged from pain and suffering was instead a whirlwind of destruction. She moved where she was needed, blood staining her until both her body and her ledger was soaked, ruined. 

The closest Natalia had gotten to redemption was when she’d burned the Red Room to the ground, killed the people that had made her this way.

 

But Natasha Romanoff…

Natasha Romanoff held a steady job, worked with teams to get done what was needed, had a family. She was needed and that feeling was intoxicating. 

She had gotten attached to Clint Barton, then Laura Barton, eventually leading to her actually legally having a family for the first time in her life.

But getting married?

That was as close to happening as seeing a unicorn. Who in their right mind would take her for the bloodstained spy with trust issues a mile long, not to mention her being sterile?

Hopefully Tony Stark.

 

She ignored the magazines saying Tony was out of her league, because she knew that already. The genius that had a will as strong as the armor he wore into battle, with a mind that was better than any computer she knew… he was blind to stick around with her.

But the selfish, monstrous, blackened heart in her chest was determined to drink up every last second of his attention he would give her. 

Natasha would savor the way Tony would find her after a long day in the lab, dirt making the curved grin on the man’s lips even more beautiful, kissing her like he was starving for something only she could give. How his hands, calloused from hours of labor, would hold her like she was glass.

 

Natasha took a gulp of her wine, rubbing at the bridge of her nose like it could ease the headache forming in the front of her brain. “Do you really think I should propose? Isn’t it too early?”

Laura, Maria, Jessica, May, and Pepper where sitting with wine glasses in hand, all looking amused at her panic, but it was Peter who spoke up from his place on the floor next to Cooper. “You’re worrying too much.” Cooper nodded, juice box in hand.

“And… why are you two here? This is  _ girl’s  _ night.” 

Peter sent her a shit-eating grin. “Yeah. It’s us girls!” When Cooper snorted juice out of his nose at the comment, the spider-kid shrugged. “Plus, we’re standing in for Shuri, who demanded to have me pass along her message of- and I quote- ‘ _ Do it, pussy _ .’”

“PETER!” May’s cry was sharp, even as Jess and Hill burst into peals of laughter, Pepper and Laura hiding their grins behind their wine glasses.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha rubbed harder at that headache.

Pepper cleared her throat. “Natasha, if I may… You’ve known Tony for five years. Or seven if you count when you were undercover as his assistant. Even dating me, he  _ still  _ only had eyes for you.”

“Sorry...” She cringed slightly. “I… I have nothing to say for that…”

The blonde woman smiled, pulling Maria in for a soft kiss that had the two teen boys complaining about. Ignoring the peanut gallery, the woman grinned at Natasha. “If Tony and I hadn’t broken up I would never have met this wonderful woman.”

The group awed softly, both teenagers making faces, earning them soft whacks from May. 

She smiled, bringing out the black velvet box and cracking it open. Two matching simple black bands sat together, made of the strongest metal known to man. “I hope you’re right about this. Else I owe Shuri a favor for nothing… and i’m already afraid about what she’s going to ask of me.” finishing the last bit of her wine, she stood. “I better go find that genius of mine or he’ll work himself to the bone again- he’s been spending way too much time working. It’s worrying.”

Pepper stood immediately. “I’ll get him. You go ahead and get ready for bed.”

Watching the woman hurry away, she looked back at the others who were all avoiding her eyes. “Right… I’m going to expect an explanation eventually…”

When no one spoke up, she pursed her lips and made her way to the penthouse.

Tony made his way in half an hour later, a tired smile on his lips. “Sorry babe. Pep scolded me already for being so busy.”

Natasha glanced up from the thriller she was reading, smiling gently. “No worries. You look exhausted though… Project almost done?”

“Yeah. Almost.” The man grinned, turning to strip of his shabby work clothes. 

She huffed slightly, irritated at the lack of information the man was giving her about this particular project he was working on. Usually he’d talk all about his projects, lulling her to sleep and helping his wind down, but for the last month he’d been almost too quiet.

Tony pulled her into his arms, laying kisses all over her face. “Don’t worry love. You’ll see soon enough.”

Taking his word for it, she put aside her book and wrapped herself as close as she could to Tony’s warm skin, telling him about her day softly until they both fell asleep.

 

Mirrored walls.

A cream colored bar attached to the wall.

Sliding panels that led into a small changing room and bathroom. 

An integrated AI that could set lighting, music, and play video.

Natasha would be lying if her breath didn’t catch in her throat at the sight of wall length mirrors, at the small bench in the corner of the room that had a new pair of ballet shoes on them. 

But there were differences from the room that she’d been trained to be a living weapon in. There was more light, the bar was higher, one side of the room were windows currently showing a picture of the New York skyline…

She was just about out of her panic when a voice startled her, but the AI’s soft female British accent was so new and different that she felt herself settle.

Her own studio. A place she could dance that wouldn’t leave the rusty taste of blood on her tongue.

Then like he knew exactly what she was thinking, calloused hands were anchoring her down, the gentle waltz making her nose burn with unshed tears. When she spoke her voice was thick with emotion. “This is what’s been taking your time lately? Because-” Natasha swallowed, choking slightly on the happiness that was welling up in her chest. “Because it’s beautiful…”

Tony’s previously nervous face changed, smile coming easy as his eyes  _ shined _ . “I’m glad. Glad you like it, glad I met you, and glad that you chose to put up with me.”

Narrowing her eyes at the self-deprecating in his tone she huffed.  _ This amazing man was never going to see himself the was she saw him, was he? _ “Tony I love you. I’m not ‘putting up’ with you, I want to be here… Come on then, we’ll come back later, but I want to give you your gift.”

She pulled him gently out of her new favorite room, back to the main room where the others were whispering among themselves. Seeing them, the room quieted, all watching them. Turning to him, she saw the confused expression on his face, lips parting slightly in what she was sure was a series of questions.

Natasha quickly put a finger on his lips, chuckling, amused when the man stopped short. “I know we’re in our pajamas, and that it’s not exactly the normal way people do this, but then again, when have we ever been normal?” 

Feeling the eyes of the room, she knelt down, pulling out the velvet box she’d been carrying around for almost a month. Opening it with a quiet  _ click _ , she wet her lips and just decided to do it.

“Anthony Stark, will you marry me?”

There was no noise in the room. The compound could have been set on fire and no one would have moved an inch.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tony Stark moved, pulling her up into a long kiss. She went along with it, but blinked when she felt warm wet tears hit her cheek. 

“What- Tony?”

Burying his face in her shoulder for a long, the man nodded. “I- uh-” Pulling back and clearing his throat, Tony beamed, nodding. “I will. Whenever you want, wherever you want Natasha Romanoff… I can’t believe that you-” 

She smoothed a thumb over his cheeks, rings forgotten. “I wanted you all to myself as soon as I could. Natasha Stark sounded too good to pass up.” 

With another searching kiss, Tony pulled the ring box from her hands, putting her ring on before he smoothed a finger over his own band. Eyes widening, he looked up. “How-”

“Shuri. I owe her a favor.”

Tony laughed, slipping on his ring with a wink. “You sure about Natasha Stark? I thought Tony Romanoff sounds good.”

At her scrunched up face, he pulled her into a hug, spinning her around. “Yeah, maybe we should save Pepper the paperwork of re-branding Stark Industries.”

“Thank god.” Pepper muttered fondly from Maria Hill’s lap, making the group laugh. 

Natasha smiled at Tony. “I’m thinking we go out on the town and dance the night away. I gotta show New York that you’re mine now or I might end up gutting the next girl who flirts with you.”

“Now those fucking SHIELD agents can’t stare at your ass as much without fear of my repulsor watch.” Tony grinned.

As they were walking away from the main room, she heard Jess snort. “They’re literally better than anything on Netflix.”

May’s voice followed that. “Is that why you stay here?”

“You think I’d miss this drama?” Jessica laughed. “No way. It's better than drinking .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should the wedding be?  
> Beach wedding?  
> Maybe a smaller ceremony and then a bigger wedding-themed gala?


	24. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WEDDING IS UPON US!

The decision had been for a beach wedding, something small and functional just for the close family and friends. 

Natasha already knew Pepper, Hill, and Laura were making plans for a bigger wedding out of one of the halls that usually hosted charity galas for the Maria Stark foundation.

But as of right now, she was just enjoying the sun.

Well, the sun and the amusement of seeing Pepper yell at the people scampering around setting up. “What do you mean the chef is late! Why am I paying his outrageous rate then! And what are you doing with those flowers- those are supposed to be set up in patterns around the stage up front, not be lazily strewn around the sand!”

Natasha snorted softly, pushing the bug-eyed sunglasses down her nose slightly to eye the blonde woman. “Pep, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?”

“No.” The woman narrowed her eyes at Natasha. “Shouldn’t you be worried about these people’s incompetence? It’s your wedding!” 

Shrugging, she pushed the sunglasses back up. “Tony and I could get married in the old SHIELD cafeteria and I’d be happy.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, but the lines of her shoulders relaxed a bit. “Be glad i’m here or you would have been.” Then the woman walked off to go instruct someone on the fine art of napkin folding, though her voice was less angry and more patient than before.

Because of the brewing public-wedding on the horizon that was sure to be a mess of everyone telling her and Tony what to do and wear and say, they both had put their foot down. Today was going to be no stress for either of them.

They got to wear whatever they wanted (but it had to be approved by one of the three women), the vows were unscripted, and the rings were made of platinum per their will to wear the vibranium ones only when all the hubbub of marriage was finally over.

 

So far the ceremony was going without a hitch.

Sure, no one had invited Wade Wilson, who showed up eating a chimichanga and proceeded to spill champagne all over her casual sundress… but before Hill or Jess could kill him, she just gave the man a hug and changed into something nicer.

Pepper gave the man ongoing glares, but Natasha could tell she was a little pleased with the outcome that involuntarily made her wear a nicer dress.

The only things that had been slightly wonky were that Clint complained about his suit too much, Peter had lost his bowtie, and Thor had almost knocked over the food table by swinging around his hammer while talking loudly (the hammer was confiscated by Vision, who’d showed up just in time, luckily). Other than that, things were going surprisingly well.

She’d been escorted up by Clint, chuckling softly when Tony almost choked on his non-alcoholic pina colada when he saw her, but she could understand the feeling. The man she was determined to live with and love for the rest of his natural life was wearing a whitish silver suit, the black vest underneath and maroon tie telling her all she needed to know: He hadn’t dressed himself.

Not that he wasn’t handsome and her favorite thing to look at, but she damn well knew if he’d picked a suit it would be outrageously Iron-man colored, and she’d love it all the same.

Now standing at the front, eyes locked like the world around them didn’t exist, now she was nervous. If anything was going to go wrong it was Tony’s vows. She loved him and nothing could change that, but if he said the wrong thing she was also mostly sure Pepper would kill him and she wouldn’t be able to stop it.

“Natasha.” Warm calloused hands found hers, chocolate brown eyes melting in the sun. “If I had a penny for every time I thought about you, Rhodey would probably kill me for filling up the Compound with pennies. Not that it would stop me, but we’d probably be crushed under the weight of all the pennies.”

The crowd laughed and she found herself smiling sweetly at the man.  

“I- I tend to get tired of normal people. I usually find myself tuning out what people say, because I usually already know what they’re going to say.” The man looked down, toeing at the sand lightly. “It’s always been easy to put people in boxes, categorize them to how they’re in my life. Friend, co-worker, secretary, lover… but you crossed all these lines.” Tony looked up, eyes glancing to her before looking away like he was nervous. “And I found myself interested. You know me, you know how hard it is for me to focus on one thing- and yet, when you came into my life I focused. I found that I couldn’t do anything  _ but  _ focus on you.”

Natasha curled her hands around his tighter, reassurance she was still here.

Tony smiled slightly, eyes damp. “I think my biggest fear is losing you- to annoy you so much you leave me… I  _ really  _ hope that you can find it in yourself to stay with me.”

In the back Wade was sniffling, imitating blowing his nose even though his mask, and more than a few of the crowd were doing the same.

The minister nodded slightly at her, a nudge for her to speak.

“Tony Stark… I hated you when I first saw you.” The man cringed slightly, the crowd murmuring, but she held fast, eyes resolute. “I saw everything around me as a puzzle, as an instrument that when I pulled one string, others would fall into place. The world was my plaything and you- you were just another chess piece.”

She saw Pepper stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

“But then something happened, suddenly I was more than a weapon to a group of people. Excluding about five people, I’d never been someone people trusted, so to have somewhere to call home and people to call a family… it changed me.” She cleared her throat, continuing on even as tears threatened to make a mess of her make up. “And coming back to you after messing up time and time again, I realized that out of all those catalysts, you were the one constant. The one thing that I could count on, the one person I believed in more than anything.”

Looking down at where their hands were intertwined, she listened as the crowd shifted, most all crying by now.

“I trust almost everyone here to have my back in a fight. To take up my side in the middle of a battle that might be impossible, but you? Tony, you’re one of the few people in this crowd I trust to have my side though everything, especially out of battle.” Natasha looked up, smile shaky but real. “Everyone knows I can kill a man with my things, or a push pin, or even a pencil, so I don’t blame them for fighting on my side…”

The crowd laughed, Tony grinning.  

She took a deep breath, the silent tension coming back to the air. “But I still get nightmares. I still have days that I don’t want people to touch me, or that I can’t see anything but the wrong i’ve done- And you’re the one person that I trust to help me though those moments for the rest of my life.”

Tony’s eyes glistened, a tear escaping down his cheek and his grin wavered. “Oh look, i’ve sprung a leak- damn allergies...” Once more the tension broke, laughter and cheers ringing out around the crowd.

 

The rest of the night was slightly a blur. 

Natasha was kissing Tony for longer than appropriate, they were dancing with the music and sound of revelry surrounding them, and the people around them were getting a little more than plastered.

Tucked in the corner of the little beach gazebo they’d had their vows in, eating cake and watching the superheroes dance weirdly, Natasha grinned. “We’re married.”

“Yes we are.” Tony planted a soft kiss on her cheek, feeding her a piece of the red-velvet cake. “And how does it feel Mrs. Stark?”

“Wonderful Mr. Stark.”

Natasha found she couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night, even as Wade spun her around wildly on the dance floor, Clint and Barnes got really handsy in the middle of the dance floor, or Peter spilled his sparkling apple juice of her and then proceeded to try to apologize every 30 seconds until May pulled him away. 

She wasn’t Natalia Romanova, the broken weapon.

Nor Natasha Romanoff, the spy that jumped from home to home.

She was Natasha Stark now, the loving wife of Tony Stark and one of the New Avengers.

Sue her for the sappy smile and the sweet kisses she pressed to her husband whenever she could, but that had a really nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I gave myself cavities just writing this...  
> Wow. So much feels.


End file.
